Fall Into Me
by merylandrebafan
Summary: Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.  I SWEAR IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Brock/Reba
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 1

Reba sat in her hospital bed, surrounded by nurses and questioning family members, but most importantly: him. Her ex-husband, the man she had loved for the last thirty years of her life. After Barbra Jean decided not to go to Little Rock and stayed behind Brock had become a seemingly more devoted husband. Trying his best to make things work. However, right now he was looking at her with worry. She knew she looked awful, her blood pressure was undoubtedly through the roof and she had a huge purple bruise along her cheek where John had hit her.

John, the man she had met less than a year ago, the man she thought she could finally move on with, the man she had been married to for a total of three weeks. Three weeks and he had already beaten her over a stupid argument about how he liked his boxers folded.

When she met him he was the most charming man in the world standing at 6'2" with auburn hair and dazzling green eyes. She had been attracted to him immediately, and was amazed at the sparks between them.

Looking back Reba now realized she had rushed too fast into the relationship. He had been introduced to her as her new real estate partner after Van left. Her boss, the monkey's butt, thought it would be good for her to train him since he was her best agent. At least he had the decency to realize that about her.

He romanced her and she fell for every single bit of his charm. Trying very hard to move on, and finally move past Brock. So naturally when he asked her to marry him she had said yes. Oh what a mistake that had turned out to be already.

John was in the room too, looking at her with false concern. After he hit her she had fallen down the stairs, scattering the neatly folded laundry. He had immediately called an ambulance and when she came to, Reba found he had the whole story lined up. She had had a stressful day, he had begged her to relax, and when she took the laundry up the stairs, when she passed out, falling down the stairs.

Reba had to admit it was the perfect lie because her readings for her blood pressure were indeed off the charts. The whole thing made sense, and who would suspect such a loving husband to do something so cruel?

Reba looked at every single one of her family members and rolled her eyes. "As you can see I am perfectly fine. John told me to lay down and relax and I didn't listen." Reba said and out of the corner of her eye she saw Brock's fists clench.

Barbra Jean quickly rushed forward "Oh Reba! Praise Jesus you're alive!" Reba again rolled her eyes and was amazed that Barbra Jean wasn't actually chocking her to death.

"I'm fine, now let go of me I'm breakable! Someone get this crazy woman off of me!" Reba growled and Brock immediately stepped forward and led her outside.

"Mom we are just glad you are alright. Van and I left Elizabeth and Chris with the babysitter. So we should be getting back home. We will come and visit you tomorrow." Cheyenne said and Reba smiled and hugged her daughter goodbye. "Goodbye Mrs. H" Van said and hugged her gently. Reba could tell he had been crying and she smiled at her son in law.

"Van how long are you going to keep calling my wife Mrs. H? Especially since her last name is now Gilbert?" John said and Van shook his head. "Sorry, habit." And then left. Reba turned towards Kyra and smiled at her and Jake. "No worries mom, I'll take Jake out for pizza tonight. That way John can stay here with you." Kyra said and hugged her mother. Reba then turned to Jake and rolled her eyes. He was immersed in his gameboy. The two just walked out of the room.

Reba turned towards John and felt her heart beat faster; he was going to stay here all night with her. "Maybe it was just a onetime thing and it will never happen again." Reba thought to herself, but as she did she knew it wasn't true.

"Honey, I'm just going to grab a few things from home and then I will be right back." Reba nodded her head and tried to smile. He leaned down and kissed her gently and Reba suddenly found his touch and his kiss revolting. He walked out the door and then to her immense relief, and regret, Brock walked in.

"Where's your wife?" Reba asked "She went to go and pick Henry up from his friend's house. Reba I need to talk to you." Brock said quietly

Reba began to mentally prepare herself for what she knew he was going to say. She saw the signs earlier. "Reba, I know that you did not fall down the stairs after passing out from your High Blood Pressure. He hit you and you fell down didn't you?" Brock asked gently.

"Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes, if you do you will tell him the truth." Reba thought. "No" she whispered, eyes looking down at her hands.

"Reba, look at me and tell me that to my face." Brock gently demanded, pulling her chin up so she would be facing him. Just as Reba knew she would, she lost it. Tears fell from her eyes and she quietly said "Yes" Brock nodded his head in confirmation and sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped Reba into a hug.

"I'm going to kill him." Brock said his anger beginning to rise as she sobbed into his shirt. "No Brock, don't. It was a onetime thing and it will never happen again." Reba said and Brock's nostrils flared. "You know damn well that he will do this again." Brock said tightening his grip on her.

It felt wonderful to hold her again. Holding her always felt right. It never felt this way with Barbra Jean, because Barbra Jean wasn't his Reba. No one could ever be Reba. He only wished she still loved him. If he knew there was even the slightest chance he would never have fought so hard for Barbra Jean to stay in Houston.

"Brock, please don't tell anyone. Let me handle this on my own. If he hits me again I promise I will tell you, and I promise I will go to the authorities. Just please don't do anything right now." Reba begged and Brock agreed. Brock pulled away slightly to look into her crystal clear blue eyes. Those eyes he could get lost in forever.

Reba looked into his blue eyes, the eyes she would love to get lost in forever. Without thinking both leaned forward and they pressed their lips together in a soft, sensual kiss for the first time in eight years….TBC


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 2

They knew it was wrong, yet they continued to let their lips press together softly. Reba hadn't felt herself since the "accident," and Brock made her feel herself again. Reba moaned as Brock's tongue delicately flicked over her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow his tongue to entwine with hers. Suddenly, Reba pulled away and looked towards the door.

"Brock, stop we cannot do this. I am married. You are married, and John will be back here soon." Reba said frantically coming back to reality. How could she have done that? How could she have kissed him knowing he was in love with his wife? It was wrong, so very, very wrong. No matter how right it felt.

"Reba, listen to me. I am not sorry that I kissed you, and I will explain everything when you come home tomorrow. After all, John will have to go back to work for the both of you since you have orders to take a couple of days off. I will come over and we can talk then. In the mean time, try and get some rest." Brock said and slipped his cell phone into her hand. If he tries anything at all tonight then press speed dial one and call my house phone. You don't even have to say anything, I will just know to come and get you." Reba nodded her head and attempted to smile. Brock got up off of the bed and kissed her forehead and left the room.

Reba watched him go and placed the phone under her blanket where John couldn't see it. "I don't think he will try anything while we are in the hospital." Reba said to herself. She decided she should probably get what little rest she could before John came back and made her tense and uneasy again. Reba began to drift off. Wondering what her conversation with Brock would hold tomorrow. "He is probably going to tell me he kissed me because he felt sorry for me. After all, he is happily married. Heck, I am supposed to be happily married." Reba thought to herself as her eyes closed and she willed sleep to come.

Brock had just arrived home and was thinking about the kiss he had shared with Reba. It was just as wonderful, if not more wonderful than he remembered. Then he remembered the bruise on her cheek, and the confession he had all but forced out of her and his blood began to boil. "How could he do something like that to someone so wonderful?" he wondered. "Why did I ever make the mistake of leaving?"

Brock walked into the kitchen and saw Barbra Jean and his heart broke for her. He had begged her to stay behind, and not take the job in Little Rock. Even though he knew he didn't love her. At least not the way he should love a wife. He felt it necessary to make things work with her, because he knew he could never have Reba back. Brock thought about her actions earlier. She had kissed him too, and he knew they needed to talk about it. "She only kissed me because she is lost and confused, and I am the only one who knows her well enough to see that." Brock thought. Barbra Jean came up to him and kissed him, causing him to come out of his own thoughts and kiss her back. It didn't feel the way it did when he kissed Reba.

Reba's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand running through her hair. When her eyes focused she looked up to see John. "Honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said. Reba was surprised to see nothing but love and affection shining in his eyes. "What's going on?" she thought to herself, knowing she had to play along. "It's fine." Reba said in a sleep filled voice.

"Reba, honey I want to apologize for what I did to you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and it kills me to know I did this to you. I hate that I lost my temper over something so trivial. It will never happen again. Please, forgive me." He said quietly, and to Reba's immense surprise, sincerely. "Maybe it really was a onetime thing." She thought, her chest filling with hope. Hope because she knew she was scared about what had happened between her and Brock. "I do forgive you John." Reba said and John smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. Reba responded, and to her horror, she still found his kiss revolting. Now more than ever now that she had kissed Brock again.

"Get some sleep. You need to rest. The doctor said you can go home in the morning. I will bring you home and then head to work. We were supposed to show three houses, but I think I can handle flying solo." John said and Reba hid her cringe. No he couldn't fly solo. Reba watched as he sat down in a chair and she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

The next morning Reba was up and dressed, and eager to check out of the hospital. John had her in a wheelchair, unfortunately for her the hospital did not allow patients to just walk out, and he had just finished signing the rest of her release forms and had started pushing her towards the waiting car. "When we get home I want you to go to bed for the rest of the day. Then tomorrow you should be good as new." John said and Reba smiled.

They arrived home a short while later and to Reba's displeasure he insisted on carrying her upstairs before he left for work. With John finally gone Reba was finally able to get some sleep.

She awoke what seemed to be five minutes later when she heard her name being called. She looked over at her alarm clock and found out that she had in fact been asleep for almost three hours. She drug herself out of bed and exited her bedroom to find Brock walking towards her.

"Reba there you are, you had me worried that he might have done something." Brock said his voice full of concern and Reba shook her head. "No, John is attempting to show the three houses we were supposed to today." Reba said and headed downstairs, Brock right behind her. Reba sat on the couch and turned towards Brock as he sat down beside her.

"Brock yesterday was a moment of fear. I reached out to you because you where there and you understood me. I should not have kissed you and I know that you regret kissing me." Reba said and Brock looked at her and shook his head. "No Reba, I don't. I kissed you because I wanted to. Because I hated seeing you like that. You are a strong and independent woman and you appeared, for the first time in a long time, broken, and I had to do something about that."

"Why do you care? We are divorced and you are happily married. John apologized yesterday and I forgave him." Reba said. "Damn it! He will do this again, I know it. Only next time it could be a hell of a lot worse! I care because I've known you for thirty years, and I have been in love with you for twenty-nine of them." Brock said standing up. Reba stood as well, shocked at his confession. "Brock either your math is wrong or you really did just admit that you still love me." Reba said her heart pounding. "I do still love you, my math is not wrong. I have been pretending to be happy with Barbra Jean for a very long time because I knew you had moved on."

"Moved on? Moved on! Brock you were the one who moved on. You got your hygienist pregnant and then told me you were divorcing me after twenty years of marriage to marry her. I was left here, lost and confused, trying to find my way, praying to God every night that you would come back." Reba said tears forming in her eyes. "Every guy I tried to move on with I never could because they weren't you. Then I met John and finally thought I could do that. However, one kiss from you proved to me I can't, and I want you to leave." Reba added quickly.

Brock stood there stunned. "Reba, we still have more to talk about. You love me and I obviously love you. You are married to a man who beat the hell out of you.." "Brock you can stop right there. He did it once, and he won't do it again. I will make my marriage with him work. Now. Get. Out." Reba said and pushed him towards the door. Brock sighed and did as she asked.

Three hours later John came home and Reba smiled and asked how the open houses went. "Awful, those houses are not ever going to sell. All of the clients were rude, and inconsiderate." Reba scoffed and looked at him skeptically before she could catch herself and John turned on her. "What was that for?" he asked, temper beginning to rise. Reba quickly backtracked. "Nothing, I was just thinking about the clients." Reba said then went to walk upstairs. However, John pinned her to the doorway. "You are lying. Now tell me what you really thought." He demanded.

He pressed her harder into the door and Reba felt the knob painfully in her back. "You thought it was me who was inconsiderate. You always have thought that you are the better agent. Just because you sell more houses. Well darling, that's because all of the men want to get into your pants. John put his hand around her throat and started to squeeze it. Reba began choking and she suddenly remembered Brock's phone. It was in her pocket, she had meant to give it to him but she forgot. She quickly took it out of her back pocket and fumbled blindly for the right speed dial button. "John….I can't breathe…you are choking…me." John only pressed her into the wall harder and Reba let out a strangled cry.

Just as everything started turning black she felt John release her as she heard a loud crack. John fell to the floor just before she did, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and hold her up. He took the phone from her gently and dialed 9-1-1, reporting what had happened. Brock picked her up and carried her over John's unconscious body and sat with her on the couch as her head slowly cleared. "Oh Reba, my Reba, why didn't you just listen to me?" Brock said as he saw the purple finger prints around her neck and noticed she winced as he held her back.

He lifted her shirt gently and saw the deep bruise the door knob had made. Brock gently kissed her forehead and held her close as they heard the sirens approach. As they did, John stirred and slowly got up from the ground. Brock sat Reba on the couch and stood up. However, before Brock could move John turned towards the door, flinging it open and running out. Shouting "You fucking cunt, I hope you are happy!" As he left. Brock held Reba close again as the police came through the doorway along with the paramedics. Reba was immediately seen to and she refused to be put back in the hospital so the paramedics backed off, when to her, and Brock's horror, a police officer came up to them and informed them, that John had gotten away.

Brock tightened his hold on Reba and she cried into his shirt. John was out there, and she knew he would be back for her. "Brock, don't ever let me go." Reba whispered into his chest as her tears fell. "I have no intention." He whispered back…TBC

REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 3

"Don't leave, don't leave…" Reba murmured "Reba, Reba! Reba! Honey wake up!" Brock said gently shaking Reba as she opened her eyes with a start, she immediately looked over at her alarm clock and was shocked at the time…and the date. It had all been a dream, yet it had felt so real. She looked into Brock's concerned gaze and she began to cry. She remembered John bringing her home from the hospital and her falling asleep on the bed. Brock held her tightly. "Reba, please tell me what your dream was about." Brock asked gently and rocked her. "It all felt so real, John brought me in here for me to rest. I forced myself to go to sleep. Then I awoke to the sound of my name being called. Well I guess that was where my dream began because obviously you just woke me up." Reba stopped, not sure whether or not to tell him that in her dream they had confessed their love. Deciding against it she skipped ahead a little.

"Anyways John came home from showing the open houses and he was ticked off because he didn't sell them and that led to an argument, which led to him hurting me again, choking me up against the front door. I found your cell phone in my back pocket and hit speed dial. Long story short you came over knocked him out and helped me. The police arrived but he got away. Then you woke me up." Reba said getting out of his embrace and losing herself in thought.

Normally when she had a dream that involved any kind of physical injury she awoke immediately, gasping for air as she calmed herself. That hadn't happened this time, which led her to realize two things. One: she was far more scared of John than she thought, and two: her feelings for Brock had been written out as plain as day in that dream. She knew what she wanted Brock to tell her, and she knew it wouldn't happen. Brock didn't love her, and she would not let him know that she loved him. She would put the kiss behind them, and move on with her life. At the first sight of John hurting her again she would call the authorities. Hell, if he even got to angry she would bolt. However, she would do it on her own. She looked into Brock's eyes and her heart broke. It only scared her more, and made her want what she knew she could never have.

"Reba, what are you thinking about?" Brock asked and Reba waved her hand and got up off of the bed. "Nothing, it's silly of me to dwell on what happened with John. I have everything under control and I don't need a protector. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Reba said and handed Brock back his cell phone. "I have slept long enough, John will be home soon and I need to start dinner." Reba said and exited her bedroom.

Brock shook his head. He knew her too well. When she was scared instead of facing her fears she pushed them aside and acted like nothing was wrong, and he knew that she was scared, not just of John, but of what had happened in the hospital between the two of them. "How long until John comes home?" Brock asked as he followed her into the kitchen, much to Reba's dismay. Reba looked at her watch and realized she had only been asleep for about three hours and her excuse to cook dinner seemed ridiculous, since it was only 4 p.m. John still wouldn't be home for at least another two hours. Reba groaned and Brock couldn't help but smile. "Reba I know you are trying to avoid talking about what happened yesterday but we need to." Brock said and Reba glared at him. "No we don't Brock, and since when are you the talkative type anyways? Usually when it comes to something serious it take an act of congress to get you to say more than five words, and we both know how lousy congress is at their job, just look at our economy!" Reba yelled and Brock chuckled at her comment.

"I have changed, I want to talk about what happened." Brock said and stepped closer to her as Reba pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Well I don't, I have already had to sit through the entire conversation once today and I'm not up for it again!" Reba huffed and tried to move past Brock but he gently pinned her to the fridge door. "What do you mean you have already talked about it?" Reba's eyes widened as she realized her slip and she tried desperately to get past Brock. "Was that part of your dream?" he asked and Reba glared at him as he pushed her further into the fridge. However, when she did she made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and she knew it wasn't within herself to lie to him. "Yes, I skipped that part earlier." She said softly and Brock put his hand against her cheek. "What was said?" he asked. Reba took a ragged breath as tears formed in her eyes. "You said…you still loved me…and I said I still…loved you. Which….which is silly….because I know that's not….not true." Reba said through her quiet sobs. "Which part isn't true?" Brock asked wiping tears from her eyes. "The part about you loving…me" Reba said and Brock stared at her with tenderness.

"Honey, this is one of the few times when I can honestly say that you are so very wrong." Brock said gently and Reba gasped. "I kissed you because I have never stopped loving you, seeing you in that hospital bed all beat up..." Brock trailed off as he looked at the bruise on her cheek. "It only made me decide to finally take action." Brock said and exhaled heavily. "You're married to my best friend." Reba whispered "I love her as a friend. Honestly, that's all we have been living as all these years, as friends. We decided to make it work for Henry, but I know I want something more, and I can tell that she does too." Reba nodded her head as Brock's lips came closer to hers. Reba closed her eyes as their lips touched and the sparks flew. Reba moaned into the kiss as Brock traced her bottom lip with his tongue before gently probing inside of her mouth.

As the kiss became more heated Brock gently picked her up and carried her back up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and gently climbed on top of her, sliding his hands under her shirt as he did. Reba's head swam. She knew it was wrong, so very wrong, but she needed this. She needed him to bring her back to herself and let her know that everything was going to be alright. As he removed her shirt and cupped her bra clad breasts all thoughts of John and Barbra Jean flew out of her mind. She removed his shirt and ran her hands along his muscled chest, amazed at what working out had done for him. Brock removed her jeans as she removed his. They were left in nothing but their underwear. Brock glanced down at her body. If it was possible she had only gotten more beautiful, she had more curves than before, giving her the perfect hourglass figure and a flat tummy that showed little to no signs of her ever having given birth to three children. Even with the bruise on her cheek and the few bruises along her side from where she had fallen, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

He leaned down and kissed her again as he removed her bra, and then her panties. She kicked his boxers off with her feet and he gently entered her. Reba arched her back off of the bed and Brock began to gently thrust in and out of her. He began kissing he neck and breasts, careful not to leave a mark. Reba moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as his pace quickened. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper inside of her and she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. Brock had always known exactly what to do to turn her on and make her feel desired, sexy, and loved. As her orgasm took hold of her fast and hard she cried out his name. The sound of his name rolling off of her tongue brought him over the edge with her.

They lay together afterwards and Brock held her close. Reba smiled. She felt safe, she felt like herself, and looking at him, feeling him hold her close, felt like home. She knew she was back where she belonged. Reba sighed as her mind once again turned towards thoughts of Barbra Jean and John. "Honey what's wrong?" Brock asked her and Reba looked up at him. "I am the other woman to the other woman. I am cheating on my husband with my ex-husband which makes you the other man." Reba said quietly and Brock nodded his head and sat up, bringing her with him. "We will figure this out. We have to be very careful with John around, I do not want him hurting you again Reba. For that reason I know we need to hold off on telling anyone. We will be very careful. We will figure things out as we go but for now we will just lay low." Brock said and Reba nodded her head fighting back tears. "I need you so much, and by needing you I'm doing something terrible." Reba whispered and Brock brought her into a hug. "You could never do anything terrible." Brock was about to continue when he heard his phone beep. He got up and got his phone out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a text from Barbra Jean. "I have to go, take a shower, relax, everything will be fine." Brock said and kissed Reba gently as he got dressed and left.

Brock arrived back at his house a few minutes later and he saw Barbra Jean sitting at the table with a beer in her hand. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something important?" Brock asked and Barbra Jean nodded her head and he sat down next to her. Barbra Jean looked at him and smiled sadly. "You smell like Reba" she said quietly and Brock began to panic. He started to get up and pace but Barbra Jean put her hand on his arm and he sat back down "It's okay. I saw the way you rushed out of here yesterday after we had been informed she had been hurt. I saw the way you looked at her in the hospital. Brock, I have noticed the way you look at her for quite some time now. Then I noticed the way you looked at me last night when you came home. I know you love her, and I have seen the way she looks at you from time to time. I just want to know what exactly it was that triggered the on switch for both of you yesterday." Barbra Jean said and Brock looked at her in shock.

"You mean you're not mad?" he asked. Barbra Jean shook her head and smiled. "You and I haven't loved each other for a long time and we both know it. I'm more worried about Reba. I didn't want to say anything but, the bruise on her cheek looks a little suspicious for her to have just fallen down the stairs." Barbra Jean said and looked at Brock. Brock hesitated to tell her. "Brock, I know you don't want to tell me because I can't keep secrets, but if it has to do with her safety then I WILL keep it to myself." Brock nodded and began "He hit her yesterday after a stupid argument. She really did pass out and fall down the stairs afterwards though." Brock said and Barbra Jean nodded her head. "She is not going to do anything about it unless he tries something again, so I think you and I need to try and make sure she is never alone with him for too long." Brock said and Barbra Jean smiled. "Way ahead of you, now will you please sign these?" Barbra Jean asked and Brock looked down as she pulled out divorce papers, her signature already there.

"You two belong together and I am not going to stand in your way, John being in your way is going to be bad enough. So sign them so I can tell her the good news and then mail them. Brock reached for a pen and quickly signed his name on the dotted line.

At Reba's house she had gotten out of the shower, and then looking at the clock she noticed it was finally time for her to start dinner. As she was halfway through she heard the front door open and John walk inside. The next thing she knew there was a bouquet of roses in her face and his arms around her waist. "I really am sorry honey, and I swear it will never happen again. I love you and it was foolish and childish. If you deem it necessary I will take anger management, I will do anything to keep you here with me." John said and Reba turned to him and plastered on a smile. "Thank you" she said and he leaned down and kissed her. "How did the open houses go?" she asked after they parted. "I sold one of the houses. I know I would have sold the other two if you would have been by my side. He said and kissed her temple. Reba sighed inwardly. Thanking God that had gone nothing like her dream. "I am going to get a shower while you finish dinner then how about we watch a movie?" John asked and Reba forced another smile. "Sure" she said and he kissed her once more and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Reba breathed a sigh of relief and found a vase to put the flowers in just as Barbra Jean came into the room. "Reba, I have something important to tell you." Barbra Jean said and quickly began stirring a pot as she looked around for John. "Where is John?" she asked and Reba responded "Upstairs taking a shower." Reba turned the fire down on the sauce Barbra Jean was stirring and Barbra Jean quickly began her rant. "Okay so before you say anything I guessed what really happened with John and Brock confirmed it." Reba looked at her in shock just as the front door opened and Kyra and Jake walked in. "Hey mom, is it cool if I stay for dinner?" Kyra asked as Jake headed upstairs and into his room. "Of course it is honey, getting tired of dorm food?" Reba asked and Kyra nodded. "Cool, Jake said he needed help with Algebra so I'm going to go do that." Kyra said and walked out. Reba shook her head. When had Kyra become so grown up? She looked back and Barbra Jean and got back to the situation at hand. "You can't tell anybody" Reba hissed and Barbra Jean nodded her head. "I know that, I just want you to know that I know. Plus I wanted to show you this." She said quietly

Reba took the papers from Barbra Jean's hand and gasped. "We are going to mail them tomorrow. I know about the two of you, and I just want you to know I figured it out from the way he was looking at you last night, it was like a switch had finally been turned on and I knew you felt the same when your eyes met. I'm not mad. Brock and I haven't loved each other for a long time, and you two were always meant to be. If it wasn't for me I know you two would never had gotten as far as divorce. I just want the two of you to be happy and with me out of the way the only worry is with John, and Brock and I are going to stay as close to you as possible. In fact when John comes back down, I will be in tears over a fight and you will offer me Kyra's old bedroom. Until you find a way out of this Brock and I will be here to support you and help you."

Reba looked at her like she had two heads. "Who are you and what have you done with that blonde goofball I know so well?" Reba asked and Barbra Jean chuckled "I'm still in here red, but this called for serious talk." Reba nodded her head and struggled to keep tears from falling. She hugged Barbra Jean who began to squeal and jump up and down. "You have never hugged me before! This is so going in my Reba blog!" Reba rolled her eyes. "There's the Barbra Jean I know" Reba said and couldn't help but smile.

They finished cooking dinner together and as John came back down the stairs Reba began to get nervous. Her life would now revolve around playing happy family with a man she knew to be a monster until she could find a way out…TBC

FYI: I was asked by one person what TBC meant and here is the answer: it stands for To be Continued.

REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 4

All too soon dinner was finished; John seemed to have no problem with Barbra Jean staying the night in Kyra's old room. Reba was thankful for that. It made her feel better, knowing that at least tonight that she had someone other than Jake in the house with her. However once inside her bedroom she found herself faced with another part of "happily ever after."

After she had climbed into bed John rolled on top of her and kissed her. Reba gently pushed him off of her. "Honey, Barbra Jean is right down the hall and if I know that blonde bimbo she will be up for most of the night because of her fight with Brock. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she came knocking on the door in a couple of hours to drag me out of bed to keep her company." Reba said as gently as she could, praying her excuse would work. "Reba, sweetheart, don't worry. I already locked our bedroom door and if it's really going to bother you we can just get dressed again before we fall asleep, just like we do anyways just in case Jake needs us." John said and began kissing his way down her throat. Reba sighed. She knew there was no way she could possibly get out of this unless Barbra Jean did indeed decide to knock on the door within the next few minutes. He moved his mouth back up to hers and she accepted his kiss, afraid of what denying him might lead to. So, for the first time in her life she had sex with a man instead of making love to him, and the only thing that got her through it and made her performance believable was the thought of Brock, and the way his hands had felt on her earlier that same morning.

Reba awoke earlier than usual the next morning and headed downstairs, leaving John asleep in bed. She walked into the kitchen to find Barbra Jean already in there with coffee. "Hey Reba, are you alright?" Barbra Jean asked as soon as she saw her best friend walk into the room. "No, I'm not Barbra Jean. I am tired, I hardly got any sleep last night because I was too afraid to do so…" Reba trailed off as Barbra Jean's eyes widened and she began pointing at Reba's neck. Reba walked over to the mirror she kept next to the door to the backyard and gasped. John had left a huge purple hickey on her neck last night. "Is that why you didn't get any sleep?" Barbra Jean asked softly, seeing a look of hurt cross Reba's face. "It was part of the reason." She looked up into Barbra Jean's questioning eyes and she began to cry. "I tried to…make an excuse…several in fact, but he had a..a counter argument each time and I was afraid what would happen if I kept refusing. He had already locked the door and I…I didn't want to risk Jake knowing." Reba finished quietly and Barbra Jean nodded her head. "I understand Reba. I really do. You and John have to go to work today and I have an amazing oil based foundation that will hide that, and hide the bruise on your cheek too." Reba nodded her head. She was about to thank Barbra Jean when she watched as the bimbo blew on her coffee to cool it, spewing it all in her eye. "Some things never change." Reba thought as she held back a laugh.

Soon breakfast was done and Reba had gone upstairs, showered and gotten ready for her day. She and John had two houses to show, plus for some unknown reason their boss actually wanted to talk to them in his office today. Barbra Jean's foundation hid her hickey well and Reba marveled at her ability to act normal around John. Normally the goofball would have blown everyone's cover by now.

They showed the houses and John got jealous as the male client hit on Reba, not caring that the two were obviously married. "John, he was just flirting, nothing was meant by it." Reba said and John sneered as he drove them to the office. "Reba you know damn well that he meant something by it. His eyes were glued to either your ass or your breasts the entire time. You are no longer allowed to wear skirts or low cut tops when we show houses to single male clients." Reba looked down at her light blue blouse. It only showed a hint of cleavage and the only reason it even looked form fitting was because it was tucked into her white skirt, which hit about two inches above her knees. Normally Reba would have told him not to tell her what she could and could not wear but the look of rage in his eyes scared her so she just said "Okay honey." John pulled into a parking space and Reba jumped out of the car and they headed into the building to, hopefully, get in and out of her boss's office as soon as possible. The monkey's butt.

"Reba, John please come in and sit down." Ethan said and they did as they were told, Sitting across from their boss's desk as he shut the door. "Mr. Roberts what is this all about?" Reba asked as he sat behind his desk. "Well Reba, as you know a few years ago, three to be exact I believe, Dolly Majors recommended you for a job here. She has monitored your progress and is pleased by the fact that you are now my top selling agent. I hate to lose you, but I promised her I would at least inform you of her offer. She is offering double your salary here to come and work for her at her firm as one of her top agents." Ethan said and Reba gasped. "That's 180,000 dollars a year!" Reba exclaimed. "Now wait just a minute, if she leaves I am going with her right?" John asked and Reba turned to him. "Actually John she only wants Reba, but you are here because if your wife takes the job then you will get a promotion. Her spot to be exact, since you do technically work under her, that way you will be able to train someone else just as she trained Van, and just as she trained you." Ethan said. Reba was so excited she didn't see the rage building in John's eyes. "Reba you have one week from today to give her a call." Ethan said handing Reba her business card. "Now that I'm sure you both are on cloud nine you may go." Ethan said and Reba jumped up and hurried out of the office with John right behind her.

Reba was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that John had become angry until he slammed the door of their home. Reba turned around startled. "John what's wrong?" Reba asked and he stormed over to her. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? How the hell is it that YOU get offered a promotion and NOT ME?" Reba backed away. "John, honey you are getting a promotion. You just aren't experienced enough to move to a more prestigious firm yet. In a year or two I bet you will be right there with me again." Reba said gently, desperately trying to calm him down. "NO! Reba this is unacceptable. You WILL NOT take that job. I WILL NOT have MY wife making more money than me!" John screamed. Despite Reba's temper overpowered her fear and she walked towards him. "No John, You cannot tell me how to dress, or what job I can and cannot take. It's MY career. A career I am extremely good at. I am the one who WILL NOT sit by while an opportunity floats past me because my jack-ass of a husband has pride issues. Either grow a pair or borrow mine." Reba said in a very low and firm voice.

As she turned to walk away John grabbed her and yanked her back. "Where the fuck do you think you are going, and for that matter who the fuck do you think you are?" John tightened his grip on Reba's arm to where it hurt. "I will tell you who you are. You are my wife, and you will love, honor AND OBEY me!" John said his voice yelling again as he pushed her down on the stairs. He knelt in front of her and slapped her already bruised cheek and then pinned her to the stairs. "I can do what I want with you when ever I want to. He kissed her hard, biting her lower lip and making it bleed. Reba squirmed in a desperate attempt to get away. "I thought you loved me" Reba whispered and John smiled. "I do love you, which is why I am giving you a warning. You tell anybody about this and I will kill Jake. Don't think I can't do it Reba because I damn well can. Now I am going out to get us something for dinner, I have changed my mind. You can take the job from Dolly Majors. I will be there to join you soon enough anyways. I am letting you have the job because I do love you so much. Now go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up. You are going to want to put more foundation on to hide the fact that I just made that bruise fresh again, and actually worse." John got up and left without another word and Reba curled into a ball on the stairs and shook.

"Hey Reba, I was won…" Brock was cut off as he entered from the kitchen through the back door and heard sobs. He ran into the living room and found Reba. He quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom to clean her up.

"What happened?" Brock asked as he cleaned her bloodied lip. His blood boiled seeing the bruise on her cheek was now more prominent than ever. Reba shook her head as tears fell. "Nothing, I had a stressful day at work, plus some exciting news. I got a job offer from Dolly Majors. I was over excited and deciding whether or not to take it and I guess I just got too excited. I passed out and hit my cheek against the stairs. I had been biting my lip, like I always do when I am in thought and I guess when I passed out my teeth just dug in." Reba lied, and Brock knew it too. She was making up excuses and Brock reached in his pocket to call the authorities just as Reba's own phone beeped. She pulled it out and read the text. It was from John, saying he had picked Jake up after practice and he was helping him get dinner. Reba found it hard to breathe and she quickly took Brock's phone away from him. "Please don't call the police it wasn't John I swear." Brock took one look at the fear in her eyes and he put the phone down. "I know he did this. I want to know what happened to calling the authorities the next time he hit you?" Brock asked and Reba shook. "Nothing, when he hits me again I will, but he hasn't and actually I don't think he will. So Brock I am so terribly sorry, but you and I we also could never be together." Reba said and Brock took her phone from her and read the message.

"Why did this message get you all riled up? Is he threatening to hurt our son if you tell anybody?" Brock asked his anger only boiling over further. "Brock please, don't do this he didn't do any such thing!" Reba sobbed and Brock knew it was the truth. He wrapped his arms around Reba and held her tight. "Listen, It's Friday so I will say I want a guys night and take him and Henry out after dinner. Then he can stay the night with me where you know he will be safe." Brock said and Reba nodded her head. "We will get you out of this tonight. As soon as I have taken Jake and Henry Barbra Jean can make up some lame excuse to have you over at our house. As soon as you get there call the police. Use our guns for protection in case he comes after you. I know you are a great shot." Reba nodded her head. She was nervous, but willing to go along with the plan. Brock kissed her as gently as he possibly could. Reba turned to do her makeup and Brock left to go and tell Barbra Jean about the plan.

Reba was nervous all through dinner and hardly ate anything. Just as they had planned Brock dropped by. "Hey Reba, is it okay if I take Jake to play Minnie golf with me and Henry? I want a guys night out." Brock said and Reba nodded her head and smiled. "Sure, I'm sure Jake would love to spend time with you two." John winked at Brock and said "I consider it a favor. I get the house all to myself with my beautiful wife." Reba looked at John and smiled at him lovingly. Brock cringed and silently applauded Reba. She deserved an Oscar for her performance. "Sounds like fun to me." Reba said and all too soon Brock had left with Jake.

Reba and John had just cleared the table and sat down on the couch when Barbra Jean burst into the house. "REBA! Come on! You have to come and celebrate with me! I just bought my 550th Beanie Baby! She even has Red hair like you!" Barbra Jean began dragging her out of the house. "Barbra Jean I was looking forward to some alone time with John!" Reba complained and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. John smiled and chuckled. "Alone time! HA! I heard enough BOW CHICKA BOW BOW last night. All of that should last you two a month! Seriously that is waaay too much energy. "I will have her home by bedtime John so you can spank her then! Now come on Reba let's go!" Barbra Jean said and drug Reba completely out of the house and out of harm's way.

As soon as they got to Barbra Jean's house they turned and looked at each other. "He looked amused as heck when we left. I didn't know you could act Reba! You should have your own show!" Barbra Jean said and Reba smiled. "Nah, I'd rather be a singer, or even act on Broadway!" They locked all of the doors and windows and Reba called the police, just as she promised she would and she told them what her husband had done and they said they were sending three cars to her home and two to Barbra Jean's house. Reba shut her cell phone and got the gun out from underneath Barbra Jean's bed and loaded it. Just in case.

Not five minutes later the patrol cars came with their sirens blaring. Stopping at Barbra Jean's house and then traveling to Reba's. Barbra Jean opened the door for the officer and he began talking to Reba. Reba had removed all of the foundation she had used to cover her bruised mouth and cheek and was explaining the situation further when two officers burst into the room with a note. Just as Brock, Jake and Henry came through the back door. "The house was empty when we got there. All that was left was this note. Even his clothes were cleaned out of the closet. The note is addressed to you Mrs. Gilbert." One of the officers said and Reba took the note and looked at them both. "Please call me Ms. Hart" Reba said in a shaky voice and the officers nodded in unison. Reba opened the note and with a trembling voice, read it aloud.

"_Dear Reba,_

_Did you really think I wouldn't be monitoring you? I had a secret tracking device placed in your phone so I heard the conversation with the police. I must admit, it was a very smart plan. Yet so incredibly stupid at the same time. You see my darling, by the time you read this note I will be long gone, leaving no trace of myself in the house except this note. However, I am not gone. I told you what would happen if you told anyone about what I had done. If you think the police can protect you, then you are seriously mistaken. They cannot protect you, or your family. I won't strike right away, but I will be watching. As soon as you begin to get comfortable with your life again I will be back, and keep in mind that I will save you for last._

_All my love,_

_John"_

Reba collapsed and fainted. Luckily Brock caught her before she hit the floor. She was taken to the hospital once again and her entire family was put under close watch. Everyone gave their statements to the police and Reba insisted on keeping her relationship with Brock a secret, that way John wouldn't have any more motive than he already did. However, as the next couple of weeks passed Reba wasn't sleeping very well and she was late. At first she put it down to all of the stress she was going through. Then she thought maybe she was hitting menopause early and made a trip to see her doctor.

"Well Mrs. Gilbert, sorry Ms. Hart" the doctor corrected himself once he saw the look on Reba's face. "You are not going through menopause. You are four weeks pregnant and with your health I am putting you on the high risk pregnancy list immediately." Reba tuned out almost everything else the doctor said after the word "pregnant" entered the conversation. He started her on her pre-pre-natal vitamins and told her she needed to come back and see him in two weeks. Instead of driving home, Reba drove to Barbra Jean's house, Brock had now moved back into the condo.

"Hey Reba, how did everything go with the doctor?" Barbra Jean asked and Reba burst into tears. "Reba, menopause is nothing to be upset about." Barbra Jean said trying to comfort her but Reba just shook her head. "I'm not going through menopause Barbra Jean. I'm….I'm….pregnant…and…John….Brock….same…..oh…God.." "Reba you're pregnant?" Barbra Jean said her eyes widening. Reba nodded and Barbra Jean tried to make sense of her babbling. "Reba I can't understand you!" "The night you stayed over you know I slept with John. What you don't know is….earlier that day….I made...Love…to Brock….which means…..which means I don't know who the father of this child is…" Reba said trailing off as Barbra Jean stood in shock, as did Brock, who had just walked through the door…..TBC


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 5

"Brock?" Reba shouted as she saw him walk in. Reba saw the look of anger on his face and a look of complete calm on Barbra Jean's face and she broke down in tears again. "I'm so sorry Barbra Jean, I mean…even though you two have mailed the divorce papers I still slept with him before you decided to get divorced." Reba sobbed. Barbra Jean pulled her into a hug. "Listen up peaches, I had a feeling when Brock came home smelling like you that something happened. I just didn't think it went that far. You were scared and hurt, he was there for you. You did not do to me what I did to you." Barbra Jean said and Reba looked up startled at how rational and…smart Barbra Jean sounded. Then Reba looked over at Brock and saw the waves of anger coming off of him and she trembled. "Brock…I…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen…I couldn't…say no..to him." Reba said and Brock immediately rushed to her as Barbra Jean got up and made room for him. He held Reba in a tight embrace.

"Reba I am NOT mad at you, I am mad at myself, and at John. I am mad that you had to sleep with a man because you knew if he didn't he might beat you. I am mad at myself for not being there to stop it, but I am not mad at you." Brock said gently and Reba sobbed into his chest. "I thought you wouldn't love me anymore." Reba whispered and Brock kissed the top of her head. "Well you are wrong. I will always love you no matter what. Screw keeping myself at a distance. I need to be back in that house with you and you know it. You haven't gotten hardly any sleep lately and that can't be good for the baby. Now, I want you to know that I will love this child no matter who's he or she is because they will be part of you." Brock said and Reba smiled up at him. "I'm going to have to have a paternity test done, because I want to know." Reba said and Brock nodded his head in agreement. "I am staying with you and Jake tonight. We will tell the kids once we know the results of the test, and we will go from there." Reba nodded her head again as seven year old little Henry ran into the room. "Daddy why is Aunt Reba crying?" Henry asked as Reba wiped away her tears.

Reba picked the little boy up when he motioned for her to and she grunted a little bit. Henry was getting big. "Pretty Aunt Reba don't be sad." Henry said and Reba smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm not sad anymore sweetheart, so don't worry." Reba told him and Henry smiled. "How come Henry never tells me I'm pretty?" Barbra Jean mumbled with jealously towards her friend. Henry just turned to his Mama and said honestly. "Mama you are pretty too, but Aunt Reba's more pretty." Reba laughed as Barbra Jean's face went from happy to jealous at her son's comment. "Reba's always been the prettier one somehow" Barbra Jean mumbled and Reba laughed. "At least we know your son has great taste." Reba said and Barbra Jean pouted.

"Reba, why don't you head on home with the guard and I will let mine know that I will be staying with you tonight that way he doesn't have to bother, you need a good night's sleep Reba, not just for the baby, but have you forgotten tomorrow is your first day working for Dolly Majors?" Brock said and Reba's eyes widened. With all the stress and the sudden news of the baby she had completely forgotten.

Their body guards were informed of the new sleeping arrangements as was Jake, who to Reba's surprise shrugged his shoulders and said "It's about time" before going into his room to play his Xbox. Reba stared in shock after Jake and Brock just chuckled. "Looks like you and I weren't as secret about our feelings as we thought." He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go and take a nice warm bath. I will order Chinese so you don't have to cook." Reba nodded her head and headed into her bathroom as Brock suggested.

Reba looked at herself in the mirror after she had taken off all of her clothing and she turned sideways to stare at her stomach. It was flat, showing no signs of pregnancy at all. "If I'm lucky I won't start showing until the fifth month like I did with the other three." Reba mumbled and stepped into a tub of nice warm water. She sighed in pleasure as she felt the water beginning to relax her muscles. She placed her hands over her stomach and she prayed. "God, I know I shouldn't have slept with Brock when I did. I know it was adultery, but please, please let this child be his. I will love him or her either way, but I don't like the idea of this baby having John as a biological father." Reba whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to consider other things for the first time. She divorced Brock Seven and a half years ago. She was exactly forty when she had done so and now she was almost forty-eight. She had more to worry about by being pregnant now. Her child could have birth defects, she could develop gestational diabetes, and her high blood pressure couldn't be good for either of them. In truth, whether or not John was the father was the least of her worries.

Reba's tears began to fall harder, and she heard a knock on the door. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away and steady her voice in case it was Jake who needed something. "Yes?" she called as steadily as possible. "Honey, it's me, the food is here and I told Jake to help himself, can I come in?" Brock asked through the door. "Yes" Reba said hearing her voice crack as the tears began to fall again. Brock quickly shut the door and rushed to her side. "Honey what's wrong?" Brock asked gently. "John is out there, waiting for me to get comfortable and get on with my life before he strikes, and these body guards will probably only remain in place for a couple of more weeks. The police have other use for them. So I have my crazy husband after me, and I'm pregnant. I don't know who the father is because I acted like a tramp a.." Brock cut her off right then. "You are not a tramp. You were lost and scared, and for someone like you to break and lose control like that it had to be bad because you are the strongest person I have ever met. You are the opposite of a tramp." Brock said and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Oh Brock, don't be such a mo'ron we both know I am, and before you say anything else you should know that that's not what I'm really upset about. I'm worried, Brock I'm not as young as I once was. In just a couple of months I will be forty-eight. I'm getting too old to have a baby. I have high blood pressure, and a bad temper, this child has an overwhelming chance for some kind of birth defect and to top it all off I am at a higher risk of developing gestational diabetes because of this pregnancy which endangers myself and the baby." Reba said sobbing and Brock grabbed a towel, pulled her out of the water, wrapped it around her body and then he sat back on the bathroom floor and held her in his lap. "Honey, let's take everything one step at a time. First: You have me, I don't care what John thinks or does, you have me to protect you, as well as Van. So even when the Body Guards leave you will be taken care of. I will not let him hurt you again. Two: you are not a tramp, and if this child turns out not to be mine when we have the test done, we are going to ignore it and pretend the child is mine anyways. Three: You will see a doctor regularly and will take it easy to as not to endanger yourself of the baby. Four: We pray, we pray for God to give us a healthy child." Brock finished and kissed her forehead. "Brock, you never do much praying." Reba stated

Brock chuckled "You're wrong their sweetheart, the first time I saw you all those years ago, I prayed to God to make you mine, and he granted me that. Every time you got pregnant I prayed to God to keep you and our child safe, when we divorced I prayed to God to help me find my way back home. When I found out John was hurting you I prayed for your safety, and I have every day since I met you. I may not go to church as often as I should, but aside from asking God to help me find my way back home, every prayer I have ever prayed had been for you and our entire family." Reba looked up at Brock with love in her eyes and kissed his lips softly. Brock heard Reba's stomach grumble and he chuckled, let's get you dressed and get some food in you shall we?" Brock said and Reba giggled and nodded, feeling much better than she had a few minutes ago.

That night for the first time since John hit her, she fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in Brock's arms she felt safe, like nothing in the world could ever harm her or come between them, not even John.

The next morning Reba was up and running at in Dolly Major's office by nine. "Good morning Reba, I'm pleased to see that I was right about you, a few years at another agency put some hard edges on you and now you're a shark." Dolly said and Reba smiled. "I'm happy to be working here." Then Reba's smile faded as she noticed her guard outside of the office. Dolly noticed and smiled. "I know you know most of what happened with John, but…" Reba paused as a wave of dizziness hit her and she quickly sat down and held her head in her hands "Reba, you're not sick are you? I mean it is flu season." Reba shook her head and tears started to form in her eyes. "Reba, why are you crying? I won't fire you for getting sick, even if it is your first day." Dolly joked and accepted the tissue Dolly handed her.

"I just wasn't expecting having to tell anyone this so soon, but you need to know because you are my boss. There are only two reasons why I could be this dizzy, one: my high blood pressure, but I have felt relaxed this morning, however it could still be the cause." Reba said and paused. "Reba, what's the other cause, because we already know about your blood pressure." Dolly said and sat next to Reba. "I just didn't think it would set in this quickly, I mean I'm only three weeks…" Reba trailed off and looked up at Dolly and continued. "pregnant" Reba whispered and Dolly gasped and put her arm around Reba. "You are having a baby?" Dolly asked surprised and Reba nodded. "I just found out yesterday and so far, including you only three people know." Reba said and Dolly shook her head. "Honey, you must feel terrible knowing that you are having your husband's baby." Dolly said and Reba bit her lip and she started crying again. "Damn hormones" Reba mumbled and looked at Dolly. Reba didn't want to say anything else until after the paternity test, which coincidently, her and Brock had gone and made an appointment for last night. It was perfectly safe, and harmless, even if it was awfully early to be doing this kind of test, but once the situation was explained the doctor agreed.

"With my high blood pressure, and my age this is a high risk pregnancy." Reba told Dolly. "Your health comes first and when the time comes I will be more than willing to give you plenty of maternity leave. Now, why don't we table this discussion for later and discuss your office clothing." Reba looked down at her slacks and matching jacket and looked back up at Dolly. "What's wrong with it?" Reba asked Dolly smiled. "Well, you are dressed professionally, but the clothes you are wearing pretty much hide your figure. Here we wear more figure fitting clothing." Dolly said and Reba took in Dolly's five inch heels, short skirt and extremely tight top. "May I ask why?" "It appeals to both women and men, women like to see us dressed fashionably and confidently and well, men are men." Dolly said and Reba rolled her eyes. "I don't think men will be men around me. I never get hit on." Reba said and Dolly looked at her shocked. "I watched you walk into this office in these clothes and some of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of you. Now in my closet I have an outfit for you for today, I guessed your size." Dolly said and by the tone in her voice Reba knew she would not get out of wearing whatever Dolly picked for her.

One hour later found Reba showing her first house to a newly married couple. Dolly had made her put on a skirt that ended about 4 inches above the knee, but it was tight and figure hugging, as well as a matching low cut, see through blue blouse that Reba had to wear a camisole under. Reba was surprised when she actually liked the way she looked and realized that all the outfit did was highlight what she had without actually giving it away. "Now, the living room is recently refurbished from top to bottom. The beautiful big glass windows look out over your back yard where you will have a marvelous view of the sunset." Reba said and what she didn't notice was that the young man had been staring at her the whole time instead of the house, however his wife seemed interested. "I think we will take it." The young woman said and Reba smiled. "Great, let me get my bag and we can head back to my office and sign the papers. As Reba led them out the door, the woman noticed what her husband's eyes were focused on and she smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" He said and Reba turned and looked at them. They both smiled and Reba turned back around. The young woman gave her husband a look that said 'if I catch you looking at her ass again you are sleeping on the couch'

By the end of the day Reba had sold all three houses she had to show that day and Dolly couldn't have been happier. "Go home and relax, you deserve it." Dolly said and as Reba left she added "Don't forget to dress appropriately tomorrow." Reba shook her head and walked out with her body guard, who had followed her all day. She had introduced him as an intern to the clients. On the way out the door someone bumped into Reba and she dropped her brief case and the papers spilled out. She bent down to pick them up and so did her body guard. "Thanks Ross" Reba said as he helped her pick up her papers. "No problem Ms. Hart" he said as she stared down her shirt. He helped her back up and Reba smiled at him. "You look lovely today by the way Ms. Hart." Ross said and Reba smiled. He was a nice young man. She just wasn't aware of the crush he had developed on her.

She met Brock at the doctor's office and the test was performed and Reba was informed it would take anywhere from four to twenty-four hours for her to get results depending on how busy the lab was. They had taken a sample of Brock's blood to compare with. They had also decided to run some other tests to check for any early birth defects. All that was left to do was wait.

The next day at the office Reba had stuck to Dolly's theme and she wore a pair of tight fitting slacks with a low cut vest top that showed off a hint of cleavage. Reba had been sorting through paper work all morning and Dolly could tell she was on edge so she called her into her office. "Reba is everything alright?" Dolly asked concerned and Reba nodded and decided to tell her boss. "Some tests were ran yesterday to try and detect any early defects on the baby, and I'm waiting for results." Reba said and Dolly nodded. Dolly heard a knock on the office door and said "come in" Reba was surprised when the door opened and Brock was standing there. "They said you were in Dolly's office. I wanted to take you to lunch to help get your mind off of things." Brock said and Reba smiled, and so did Dolly. "Hello blue eyes, long time no see" Dolly said and Brock grinned as Reba rolled her eyes. Reba's phone rang and she turned pale when she looked at the caller I.D. it was the doctor's office.

Brock walked over to her and Reba answered the phone. "Reba Hart" Reba listened as the nurse gave Reba the results. Brock watched the emotions of Reba's face and felt relieved when he saw her relax and then her eyes well with tears. "thank you" Reba said and hung up. Reba turned to face Brock and forgot all about Dolly being in the room. "Brock, the baby is fine as far as they can tell, no early defects, they want to run more tests when I'm further along to make absolutely certain." Then Reba broke down in tears and Brock looked at her and moved to hold her. "Brock, everything is going to be alright. The baby is healthy, and the baby…is yours" Reba said and Brock grinned from ear to ear and picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her lips gently, both of them not even registering Dolly's look of shock at the breaking news. "We're having a baby!" Brock said and for the first time in a long time, Reba forgot about John, and she was happy. "Congratulations Reba" Dolly said and Reba looked at her. She had forgotten Dolly was there. "I have a feeling you two need to talk, and discuss a few things with your family. Reba take the rest of the day off." Reba nodded her thanks and Brock and Reba left with Body guards in tow. Now only one thing was occupying their thoughts…..how to tell the kids…..TBC

REVIEWS?


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

I APOLIGIZE FOR THE DELAY

Ch. 6

_The baby is healthy, and the baby…is yours" Reba said and Brock grinned from ear to ear and picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her lips gently, both of them not even registering Dolly's look of shock at the breaking news. "We're having a baby!" Brock said and for the first time in a long time, Reba forgot about John, and she was happy. "Congratulations Reba" Dolly said and Reba looked at her. She had forgotten Dolly was there. "I have a feeling you two need to talk, and discuss a few things with your family. Reba take the rest of the day off." Reba nodded her thanks and Brock and Reba left with Body guards in tow. Now only one thing was occupying their thoughts…..how to tell the kids…._

Reba and Brock arrived home a short time later and Reba began to pace. What would the kids think of her? She was still married to John, even though he is a terrible husband. Brock and Barbra Jean's divorce wasn't final yet either. "Reba honey, stop pacing" Brock said as he made her sit down on the couch next to Barbra Jean. "Reba this is great news! My husband is having a baby with my best friend!" Barbra Jean squealed. Reba turned to her and looked at her like she had at least three heads. "You do realize how awful that sounds don't you?" Reba asked holding back tears. Barbra Jean just waved her off. "Brock and I will be divorced soon anyways. Who cares if you and John aren't divorced? As soon as he is caught a judge will make it final and he won't have anything to say about it. You two are meant for each other!" Barbra Jean giggled. Reba rolled her eyes and got up and began to pace again. "I just don't know what the kids are going to think. This is crazy even for our family!" Reba screeched. Just as she said that Kyra, and Jake came in followed by Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth and baby Chris. "What's so urgent that Jake had to skip soccer practice and I had to drop everything to pick him up?" Kyra asked and Reba laughed nervously.

"There is something your father and I need to tell you." Reba said and they all found a place to sit down as Reba and Brock stood in front of them. "Where's Henry?" Cheyenne asked Barbra Jean. "He is upstairs playing." No sooner than was said Henry came bounding down the stairs, and into Barbra Jean's lap. "What do you want to tell us?" Van asked suspiciously. "Well, you see…kids I'm….pregnant" Reba managed to utter and everyone except Brock and Barbra Jean gasped. "You're pregnant with John's baby?" Cheyenne asked and tears started forming in her eyes. "Oh mom, how are…" "Cheyenne, your mother is not having John's baby….she….she's having mine." Brock said quietly and Reba watched as her children's mouths hung open. "Okay, mom we're not stupid, we have seen the way Dad has acted around you lately and then him staying over here the last couple of nights, and in your room, we figured out that you two are working on getting back together, but it takes a little longer than a couple of days to realize your pregnant." Kyra said trying to make her mom see to reason that there was no way this baby could be Brock's.

Reba sat down on the table and faced Kyra, Van, and Cheyenne. "This is where it gets really hard." Reba said her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want you guys to hate me. The day I ended up in the hospital your father kissed me, he guessed that it was John causing everything, and he admitted to me he still loved me. Then the next day after I was released your father came over after everyone was gone and we talked about the kiss and…" Reba's cheeks turned bright red as did Brock's. Van's eyes were wide as saucers while Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake made gagging faces. "So wait, was this the reason Dad and Barbra Jean filed for divorce?" Kyra said angrily and Barbra Jean jumped to their defense. "No, it was because your father and I don't love each other as anything more than friends. The fact that I could see the love he has for my best friend, only made it easier for me to let him go." Van finally came out of his daze with a huge smile on his face and spoke up. "This is awesome! You will be Mr. and Mrs. H again!" He stood up and pulled Reba into a hug and Reba was so relieved she laughed. "What do the rest of ya'll think?" Reba asked quietly when Van let go of her. "Mom, we could never hate you, we love you, and Dad is way better than John." Cheyenne said and she got up and hugged her as well. Jake got up and joined in. "I'm cool with it" Jake said and then wonder of wonders, Kyra stood up and hugged her too. "I'm happy that something good has come out of this mess" Kyra said and Reba cried in relief.

Brock put his hands together and said "This is great, why don't I take everyone out for dinner tonight and we can celebrate?" Everyone quickly agreed and Brock pulled Reba into a gentle hug. "Always the worrier." He said quietly and kissed her forehead. "Gramma Reba" Seven year old little Elizabeth said as she tugged on Reba's shirt. Reba smiled and picked her up. "Yes darlin'?" "What's prwegnent?" she asked and Reba giggled. "Honey it's when you have a baby growing inside your tummy." Reba said and put her free hand on her stomach to show the little girl as she looked down. "Oh, like with Mommy?" she asked. "Yes sweetheart, exactly like your Mommy." "But Gramma, Mommy's tummy was big!" Elizabeth said confused and Reba chuckled as Cheyenne glared at her daughter. "Well sweetie, my tummy isn't big yet, but it will be getting big soon enough." Reba said and Elizabeth seemed satisfied with that answer.

"How does the baby get in there Aunt Reba?" Henry asked as he stared at her still flat tummy. Reba's eyes widened and she looked over at Brock and Barbra Jean. "Henry, honey that's a question you need to ask your mommy or daddy." Reba said and Henry turned to Brock. "Daddy?" he asked. "Well, it doesn't happen until a girl is all grown up and falls in love. Then if the two are in love enough God blesses them by giving them a baby." Brock said and Henry nodded his head and acted like he understood and all of the adults looked at each other with relief. "Alright, why doesn't everyone go home and get dressed and then we can meet at the new Italian restaurant in a couple of hours. I will make reservations." Brock said and left the room, as everyone except Jake, Reba and himself left to go get ready.

Reba went on up to the bathroom to take a shower while Brock made reservations. As she stepped into the shower and began to lather her skin with body wash she smiled as she ran the sponge over her stomach. She was having a baby, Brock's baby. She was brought out of her thoughts by Brock wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I love you Reba." He whispered in her ear and she giggled. "I love you too, now no happy hands or we will end up running late." Reba said and turned to see the disappointment in Brock's eyes. "Wait until we get back home this evening." She said in a husky voice and kissed him deeply. Brock insisted on rushing the shower and getting out the door so they could get back home as quickly as possible. Reba only rolled her eyes and finished her shower.

Two hours later the family had arrived at the restaurant and van's jaw hit the ground when he got a good look at his mother-in-law. Reba was in a light blue dress that was a good three inches shorter than she would normally wear, thanks to Dolly and her rules of "appropriate dressing" the dress had a scoop neck front and showed off a hint of well blessed cleavage, while the back of the dress seemed to be nonexistent. Literally, the dress was backless until just above her hips. (A/N: for the back think of the very first black dress she wore to host the ACM's) "Pregnant women aren't supposed to be that hot." Van said allowed before he could stop himself, earning him a smack from Cheyenne, Kyra, Barbra Jean, Reba AND Brock. Little Henry ran up to Reba and she picked him up and he kissed her cheek. "My pretty Reba" he said and Reba giggled. "You're Reba hmm?" Henry nodded and put his head in the crook of Reba's neck while Brock laughed. "Like father like son." He said proudly and Barbra Jean glared. "Henry, isn't Mommy pretty too?" Henry didn't answer and Barbra Jean gave up. "Let's eat, I'm starving" Reba said and they all sat down to enjoy a family meal. Reba laughed as Elizabeth and Henry ended up trading their plates of simple spaghetti and smiled as she watched her whole family around them. Their Body guards sat two tables away and Reba glanced over at them.

She knew they wouldn't be staying much longer. Four weeks since John left, and no sign of him anywhere. Even with the threatening note, for her not to get too comfortable, Reba couldn't help but realize that her security would either be severely slackened, or taken away completely within the next couple of weeks. She turned back to her family and smiled once again. John was hiding out, would he really risk prison to come back and hurt her?"

Reba awoke the next morning in Brock's arms and she smiled as he kissed her neck. "Last night was amazing" Brock said and Reba moaned as he found her sweet spot. "Yes it was, and I hate to cut your very tempting intentions for this morning short, but I have an open house in about two and a half hours. You know the house next to Barbra Jean's? Four houses down from here?" Reba asked and Brock nodded. "Well the Browns' have finally decided to sell it and I have a few people interested in it." Reba said and Brock continued his quest downward. Climbing on top of her and kissing down her throat to her chest. He kissed her breast and Reba moaned, and weakly tried to push him away. "Brock, I'm serious you need to stop. You also have to be at work in an hour and a half." Brock sighed and moved back up her body. "It's your fault for not putting any clothing back on last night. You know I can't resist." He said and Reba giggled. "It's not my fault you can't control yourself." Reba said and Brock nodded his head. "Yes it is, you are way too sexy for me to ever be able to resist. Especially in that dress you wore last night, you should have seen the way every man in that room was looking at you. There was a young couple there and as a guy got down on one knee to propose you walked by to go to the bathroom and he stared at your back and forgot what he was going to say. Causing her to get up and walk away angrily. You're a force of nature gorgeous." Brock said and Reba blushed and kissed him gently. "get up and get dressed" she said and surprise, surprise, he did as he was told.

Three hours later, Reba's open house was in full swing and she had just finished showing the house to her second client. Neither one of them had seemed generally interested in it; Reba knew it was because the neighborhood was not for them. They were both young couples still looking to party on the weekends. Reba's third prospective client walked through the door and Reba smiled. "Hello I'm Reba Hart, I am the agent for this home." Reba said and the woman looked at her confused. "I'm sorry I was told the open house was being run by Dolly's best, Mrs. Gilbert." Reba cringed slightly at the name. "Gilbert is my married name." well come to think of it so was Hart, Reba had never realized how easily she had switched back to Hart, instead just going back to her maiden name. Somehow though, Reba couldn't see herself as anyone but Reba Hart anymore. Gilbert had in fact, been a huge adjustment. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry I was just confused. I'm Sarah McClain." Reba shook the woman's hand and upon getting a whiff of the woman's perfume she became queasy.

"That's quite alright, besides if you buy the property you will eventually hear the whole story. I happen to live four houses down and there are a few people in this neighborhood who like to gossip." Reba said and smiled. Reba quickly learned as she showed Sarah the house that she herself was divorced, with no kids and she was just looking for a place to start over. "This is a great neighborhood, it's relatively quiet, but I will warn you now to beware of Barbra Jean, she lives right next door to you, despite being supremely annoying and nosy, she is a sweet person and an excellent friend to have." Reba said as she finished showing the house and Sarah smiled. "I think I will take it." Sarah said and as she stepped closer to Reba and her perfume hit Reba's nose, Reba had to turn and run to the bathroom to spill the contents of her stomach.

"Perfect time for morning sickness to show up." Reba growled as she got up and splashed water on her face and rinsed her mouth out. "Are you alright?" Sarah asked concerned when Reba opened the door. Unfortunately Sarah was standing too close and Reba got sick again. She didn't have time to shut the door; she just immediately turned back to the toilet and emptied the tiny bit that was left in her stomach. Reba groaned and as Sarah tried to move closer to help her Reba put her hand up. "Please, your perfume is what's making me sick." Reba said in an attempt to keep her further away. Reba hadn't even realized what she said until Sarah gasped. "Oh, you're pregnant!" Reba's eyes widened and she merely nodded as she got up slowly and once again rinsed her mouth out. "Well, you would have known soon enough with you moving in here anyways. Morning sickness literally just decided to kick in." Reba said and faced her. "Why don't we go back to my office and fill out the paper work?" Sarah nodded and Reba smiled. As they headed out the door Reba took the for sale sign down and from her blackberry she sent out notices saying the house was off the market and she cancelled any other appointments made for the house.

Reba's bodyguard began following her and Sarah looked at her confused. "Um, I was going to ask earlier, but why do you have a bodyguard? If you don't mind my asking." Sarah quickly added and Reba shook her head. "My husband was abusive, I managed to get away and call the police, when they arrived he had gone, but left a note saying he would be back one day for me and my family. Again I tell you because everyone else already knows." Reba said and Sarah nodded. "Oh, but can you keep the pregnancy to yourself please, my family and I are still adjusting to that one." Reba said and Sarah nodded her head.

"Oh Reba, you are moving on much faster than expected." John said as he watched Reba from afar, extremely afar in fact. "It looks like you have found comfort in that idiot's arms, and soon, thanks to Sarah, I will know all of the details of your life. Then when the bodyguards are gone and you are content, I will come back and I will kill your family and save you for last. Sarah had better do her job and get close to you." He said and laughed at how unsuspecting Reba was towards Sarah's assumed innocence…..TBC


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 7

"John, it's me" Sarah said as she stood outside a dingy apartment well across town where no one would ever think to look for him. John opened the door to let her in and she stepped inside and kissed him fully on the mouth. "Hmm…I missed you" she said and he smiled. "I missed you too, so did you sign the papers?" "Yes honey, I did. I just came from that bitch's office. I am now living four houses down from her. You should have heard the lies she made up about you. She said that you were abusive, and I almost couldn't take it." Sarah said and touched his cheek. "Now sweetheart, I told you that she lies very well, she has everyone fooled. Hell, she had me fooled into thinking she loved me. I never thought she was just using me to get ahead in her career. Then she just shoved me out of the way and made up some ludicrous story to the police, and of course everyone believed her." John said beginning to fume. "Honey, I found out something rather interesting already, she's pregnant."

John released his grip on her and stared at her in shock. "We made love one last time before I left. I never imagined it would result in a child. She is having my baby, and there's nothing I can do about it!" he cried and Sarah rushed to his side. "Honey, there is plenty we can do. We will get revenge on her, and when we do we will take the child that is rightfully yours." Sarah said and John smiled. "I knew I could count on you." He whispered and kissed her.

Two weeks later found Sarah completely settled in four houses down from Reba and the two were becoming fast friends, or so Reba thought. "So when do you go for your ultrasound Reba?" Sarah asked as they sat at Reba's kitchen table with Barbra Jean sipping coffee, or in Reba's case, hot decaffeinated herbal tea. "I am six weeks now, so in four weeks they will do an ultrasound to listen to the baby's heartbeat, and with today's 3-D ultrasounds they might be able to tell the sex of the child already. That's what happened with Cheyenne, I remember being so surprised that she knew so soon." Reba said smiling and Barbra Jean nodded her head. "Yeah, we all were, I mean even from the time I had Henry a short Seven years ago I still had to wait until about five months." Barbra Jean said.

"I wish I had kids, but my ex-husband never wanted any." Sarah said sadly. Reba patted her hand and smiled. "I'm proof that there's still time, and of course, there are plenty of children in the world that need adopting." Reba said and Sarah smiled. "I never thought of that before." Brock walked through the kitchen and kissed Reba's head and Reba giggled. "How are you feeling this morning sweetheart?" Brock asked and Reba smiled. "No morning sickness…yet, I'm not getting my hopes up because I know that sooner or later I will be rushing for the nearest bathroom just like I have for the past two weeks. The morning sickness had made it impossible to keep the pregnancy hidden from anyone at work, the only problem, was that everyone except Dolly knew the baby wasn't John's.

"I think it's wonderful that you two found your way back together so quickly after all of this, and I admire you for taking on the responsibility of a child that isn't your own." Sarah said to Brock and Reba tensed up momentarily. She looked at Sarah and her smiling face and felt she could trust her and she relaxed. "Brock isn't taking responsibility for a child that isn't his." Reba said quietly and Sarah looked at her in confusion as Brock sat next to her. Brock knew that she hated people thinking the child was John's because they all looked on her with such pity. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Sarah asked and Reba sighed, she was tired of keeping it a secret, and tired of the looks of sympathy. "The baby is Brock's, not John's." Reba said and Sarah's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, I just assumed, I'm really sorry." "Don't worry about it, you didn't know, and I'm ready to let people know, all these looks of sympathy are getting on my last nerve." Reba growled and Brock smirked while Barbra Jean and Sarah giggled.

Reba found herself at work a couple of hours later with nothing to do for the day except constant paperwork, or so she thought when her phone rang. "Reba Hart" she answered. "Mrs. H, listen…I need your help…" Van said and trailed off. "Van what is it? What's wrong?" Reba asked beginning to panic. "It's nothing like that, nothing is wrong, and everybody is fine, can I just come into your office and talk to you if you're not too busy?" Van asked seriously and that scared Reba. "No, I'm just doing paperwork. You can come over right now." Reba said and they hung up the phone and Reba began to anxiously pace her office.

Van arrived a short time later and he came up to Reba and kissed her cheek. "Van…what did you eat this morning?" Reba asked queasily. "I had sausage and eggs with Salsa" Van said and Reba ran past him and out of her office to the restroom across the hall. Van quickly ran out of her office and asked a woman sitting at her desk if she had any breath spray or anything minty. She handed over two pieces of spearmint gum and he immediately popped them in his mouth and began chewing. Reba came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Van walked over to her. "Sorry Mrs. H I didn't think about that before I got close to you." Reba looked up at her son-in-law and smiled as she smelled spearmint on his breath now. "It's okay Van, what did you need to talk to me about?" Van's face suddenly became much more serious than Reba had seen in a long time and she quickly led him into her office and shut the door.

"Van what's going on?" Reba asked as she sat down at her desk across from him. "Mrs. H, I quit my job at Norris reality today." Van said quietly and Reba's jaw dropped and she stood up from her desk, and rounded it as she started yelling at him. "What is wrong with you? You mo-ron! Why on earth would you quit?" Reba screeched and smacked him upside the head. Van rubbed his head and forced her to sit down in the chair next to him. "Mrs. H, let me explain before you go off on me alright?" He asked and Reba nodded her head and tried to calm herself down. "I quit because with you being an agent word of your pregnancy has spread to other companies already. I overheard Mr. Norris talking to one of his partners about you." Van stopped and looked into her eyes. "He said that you were probably over exaggerating things, and that with everything going on that there was no way a woman could ever deal with what you are, and he called the baby a nightmare and he said that you would be better off if you got rid of it." Reba's anger began to boil.

Who were these people to criticize her and make assumptions about what she could and could not handle? Van continued "I was extremely angry and I walked in there and said that I didn't appreciate what they were saying about my mother and that they had no idea how strong you were. Then, because I had already yelled at my boss, I quit." Van said and tears sprung to Reba's eyes, Van had stood up for her to his boss and quit in the process, and he had called her...wait… "Van did you call me your mother?" Reba asked and Van nodded his head. "You are more of a mom to me than my own mom ever was. You took me in and helped me grow up. You gave a chance at a job when nobody else would. I call you Mrs. H because that's what I've always called you, but I will always think of you, not as my mother-in-law, but as my mother." Van said and Reba began to cry in earnest. Reba hugged Van and he let her cry. "Man, pregnant women are moody; I see where Cheyenne gets it from." Van joked and Reba smacked his chest but she smiled at him. "Thanks for standing up for me." Reba said and then looked at Van. "You said you needed my help, what do you need my help with?" Reba asked and Van smiled. "I was hoping you could convince Dolly to let me work here as your partner." Van said and Reba smiled. She had missed having him as her partner. "I'd like that, let's ask."

They knocked on Dolly's office door and Reba and Van entered the room once they were told to come in. "Dolly, I have a favor to ask, I know I've only worked here a short time, but…" Reba suddenly became dizzy and because of that, became nauseous and she rushed to Dolly's private bathroom. While Reba threw up, Van decided to take charge. "As you know Reba and I used to be partners." Van said. "Of course I know, everybody did, you two were an unlikely, yet extremely successful match." Dolly said and Van smiled. "Well, due to complications, I quit my job with Norris Reality this morning and I would like a job here, as Reba's partner." Van said and Dolly smiled, Reba came out of the bathroom and stood next to Van. "Handsome, are you telling me that you, one of Steve's best agents, quit working for him, my main competitor this morning and you want a job here, with my best agent? Your mother-in-law? Your old partner?" Dolly asked smiling and Van nodded. "Please Dolly, I miss working with Van, and he would be a great addition.." "Say no more Reba, He has the job, Steve is going to be so mad when he finds out I nabbed his best agent. You know, when he heard I hired you, he wanted to try and take you from me and I put my foot down on that." Dolly said looking at Reba. Reba smiled and Van jumped up and down and then picked Reba up. "Hart/Montgomery is back in business!" Van said excitedly and Reba giggled. "Van put me down before I get sick!" Reba pleaded and he immediately set her down on her feet gently.

Across town John paced as the news was revealed to him. "The baby is her idiot ex-husband's?" Sarah nodded. "That means the slut cheated on me!" John screamed with rage. "She will pay." John seethed and Sarah once again nodded her head. His temper scared her, but she knew it was because of Reba.

A week later, everything was official, Van was once again Reba's partners, and just as Dolly had suspected Steve Norris was enraged that Van had gone to the competition just because of a remark he had made about his mother-in-law. However, Steve had learned, you don't mess with Van's family. Other changes were afoot, as Reba had suspected, the bodyguards were not longer following them, one stayed at everyone's houses each night but that was it. The police had better things to do with their time, and Reba was scared that John would be back for her, until she was in Brock's arms, then everything seemed just right.

The night before Reba's ten week ultrasound she sat up in bed and gently woke up Brock. "Honey, what is it?" Brock asked groggily and Reba looked at him with puppy dog eyes. She leaned over and kissed him gently then moved and nibbled on his ear. "Honey, can you please, for me, for the baby…" Reba trailed off as she kissed down Brock's neck and he moaned. He knew what was coming, he had been with her through three previous pregnancies, and Barbra Jean had done the same thing as well. Reba whispered into his ear, trying to butter him up. "Please, go to the store and get me some Vanilla ice cream, along with chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, honey, and some of the black olives and sliced dill pickles?" Reba asked pleadingly and Brock sighed, got out of bed, got dressed, repeated the list to Reba to make sure he remembered everything and left to get her what she craved. He tried desperately not to cringe when he thought about what it was she wanted to eat. He went downstairs and just before he headed out the front door, the bodyguard came into view. "Is everything all right sir?" he asked. Brock nodded. "Everything is fine, cravings are kicking in." Brock explained and the guy chuckled. "Been there done that" he said to Brock and Brock smiled as he left. A few minutes after Brock left Reba came downstairs in her cotton pajamas and robe and she smiled at the officer as she headed into the kitchen to rummage around.

Brock returned fifteen minutes later, and the officer helped him carry everything into the kitchen and they watched in disgust, and amazement as Reba got a large scoop of chocolate and Vanilla ice cream, put them in a bowl and then added some of the pickles, some of the black, and the green olives, and then the chocolate syrup and honey on top of that, as well as some of the ketchup she had gotten out of the refrigerator. The officer left and decided to go have a look around the perimeter of the house so he wouldn't get sick. Reba moaned in delight as she took her first bite, and Brock became extremely jealous of her food as he always did during her pregnancies. "I don't even get THAT kind of response" Brock said as he watched her eat. In all truth, she had had weirder cravings, this was nothing to him. Reba rolled her eyes as she took another bite. "I'm pretty sure you receive a better response." Reba said. Brock grinned mischievously and moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck and for the moment Reba's ice cream was forgotten as she moaned loudly when Brock's lips found her ear. "Brock…stop…the officer could walk back inside any minute." Reba protested. "He will not be back in here until he sees the kitchen light go off and he's sure you are through eating." Brock chuckled and began sucking her pulse point causing Reba to writhe and squirm. "Hmm…I guess I do get a better response than the food." He whispered in her ear after he had left his mark on her. Reba pushed him away with the little strength she had left and finished her ice cream. "As lovely as that was, it's three a.m. and my appointment is at nine a.m. I need to rest." Reba turned and kissed him. Brock chucked and agreed as they both headed back to bed.

Reba lay on the exam table as the nurse put the gel on her flat belly and Brock held her hand. This ultrasound would give them the first look at their baby, and if they were lucky, the 3d technology could tell her the sex of the baby. "Now before we get started, if we can tell, do you want to know the sex?" The Dr. Richard asked as he walked into the room. Reba and Brock both nodded. He smiled and began performing the ultrasound and looking at the screen. "Well, as you can hear, the heartbeat is strong, and as confirmed by earlier testing I see nothing wrong with the baby." Reba and Brock sighed in relief as the doctor turned the screen towards them to show them. Reba was amazed at how clear the technology made the picture. Brock was in awe as well. "That's our baby" Brock said smiling and he kissed Reba's forehead. "It looks like you two are in luck, I can tell the sex of the child, congratulations, you're having a baby girl." Dr. Richard said and Brock and Reba grinned. "Another daughter" he looked at Reba and smiled. "I hope she has your hair and your eyes." Reba blushed and the doctor smiled as he printed off the picture for them to take home. "Remember Mrs. Hart, this pregnancy is high risk, so you take it easy and be here in two weeks for a physical. Call me if anything comes up." Reba nodded and her and Brock got ready to leave the doctor.

As they sat in the car holding hands on the way home Reba smiled and put her hand over her flat stomach. "Honey, I know what we should name her." Brock said and Reba looked at him expectantly. "This child is a miracle, and I can already tell, a fighter just like you, I know she will look just like you, your hair, your eyes, and your smile. It's just a hunch I have, and honey, I want to name her after you, I want to name our daughter Reba." Brock said and Reba stared at him, shocked, yet…pleased with his suggestion…..TBC

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

I APOLIGIZE FOR THE DAY, BUT UNFORTUNATLY LIFE JUST GETS IN THE WAY SOMETIMES LOL.

Ch. 8

_As they sat in the car holding hands on the way home Reba smiled and put her hand over her flat stomach. "Honey, I know what we should name her." Brock said and Reba looked at him expectantly. "This child is a miracle, and I can already tell, a fighter just like you, I know she will look just like you, your hair, your eyes, and your smile. It's just a hunch I have, and honey, I want to name her after you, I want to name our daughter Reba." Brock said and Reba stared at him, shocked, yet…pleased with his suggestion….._

"You want to name the baby Reba?" Reba asked surprised and Brock nodded. "She wouldn't just be named after you; she would be named after your Grandmother Reba too." Brock said and Reba nodded her head. "Now, I let you pick Cheyenne's name as well as Kyra's. We made a mutual decision with Jake, now I think it's my turn to name this child and I want her to be named after you." Brock said and Reba smiled. "You pose a good argument, alright; we will name the baby Reba. We just need to decide on a middle name now." Brock thought for a minute and an idea struck him. "How does Reba Michelle Hart sound to you?" he asked and Reba looked at him and thought for a minute. "Perfect actually." She finally said and Brock smiled. "Now we just have to tell everyone the good news." Reba said as she looked down at her ultra sound picture while Brock turned into the drive.

They walked through the living room only to be attacked by all of her family members plus Barbra Jean and Sarah. "Whoa! Guys calm down. Jake, Kyra, I'm surprised to see the two of you here considering college and grade school is out for the summer. I figured you would be out with friends." Reba said amazed. "We wanted to hear how the ultra sound went first." Kyra said and Jake nodded. "Well, it went just fine, your little sister looks perfectly healthy." Reba said and grinned. "That's great mom!" Jake said and then Cheyenne looked at her "did you say sister?" Cheyenne asked and Reba smiled and nodded her head. "Your mother and I are having another baby girl!" Brock said excitedly and everyone ran in for a group hug. "Reba, Barbra Jean is a great name for a girl" Barbra Jean said winking at Reba. Reba rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time I am NOT naming my baby after you!" Reba said and glared. Sarah chuckled. "Congratulations you two, so do you have any ideas on names yet?" Sarah asked. "Now Mrs. H. there's a small chance you could be giving birth to my future baby brother, so I think you should consider the name Durango." Van stated and Reba, Cheyenne, Kyra and even Jake smacked him. "Van, the 3D ultra sound shows clearly that it's a girl, and even if it was a boy no way in Hell would I name him Durango you mo-ron!" Reba exclaimed and Brock chuckled. "It was just a suggestion." Van pouted. "Grandma what are you going to name the baby?" Elizabeth asked. Reba picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Grandpa wants to name the baby Reba Michelle Hart, and since I named your mama and Aunt Kyra it's only fair that he gets to decide." Reba said and the girl giggled.

"Great, so in a couple of years how will the two of you know who's being called when someone shouts 'REBA'?" Barbra Jean asked and Reba shook her head. "The baby will most likely get a nickname after she is born. When my Grandma Reba would come to visit my Grandpa always called me Little Nell" Reba explained. "Besides, you're the only one that comes into this house unannounced shouting 'REBA' I'm pretty sure we will all know who it is you're looking for." Reba said and glared at her and Barbra Jean just smiled sheepishly. "Now, if you wi…" Sarah had inched closer to Reba and Reba immediately noticed the smell of her perfume. Reba sat Elizabeth down and ran to the bathroom. Sarah immediately looked guilty. "I forgot that she didn't react well to the smell of this perfume. I'm going to go home and shower. Tell Reba I'm extremely sorry." Brock nodded and as Sarah left it registered with her that she really was sorry. She had only spent a few short weeks with Reba but she had to admit, she was starting to doubt that what John was saying about her was true.

"John." Sarah called out. "In here my love" John said and Sarah walked into his kitchen. "So the ultrasound was today, what is she having?" "A little girl, they are going to name her Reba Michelle Hart" Sarah said and she saw John's eyes fill with anger. "The bitch cheated on me, made up stories about me and then wasted no time in shacking up with her ex-husband even though she is still married to me." John growled. "I can't believe I believed her when she said she loved me." He said and Sarah felt her heart break. She had to admit that that part of Reba seemed suspicious, the not loving him part anyways." "The plan is to strike slow, I know she trusts you but she still has bodyguards at night for now. Besides, I want to wait until the baby is born and take them both. I want her and Brock to suffer the way they have made me suffer." John aid and Sarah nodded her head. He was only going to take them back. He would teach Brock a lesson and take back what was rightfully his. He wouldn't ever really harm Reba or an innocent child. Right?

Two weeks later Brock came in from getting the mail with a huge grin on his face. "Brock what are you smiling for?" Reba asked and Brock held up an envelope marked Houston County Court House. "My divorce papers are in and I am officially single." Brock said and Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Then Reba began to cry. "Honey what's wrong?" Brock asked concerned. "Brock, I'm still married to a monster." Reba said and Brock carefully wrapped his arms around her. "you know, John has been missing for three months, with what he did to you and his record why don't we head down to the courthouse and see if there's a way for you two to file for divorce without his consent given the circumstances." Brock said and Reba brightened up at the idea. "I don't know why I never thought of that before." Reba said and kissed Brock. "Let's go. Right now." Reba said and Brock chuckled as they left a note for Kyra and Jake, stating where they were going and that they hoped to be back soon. As they walked through the back door Van came up the walk. "Mrs. H I need to talk to you about a house we need to sell." Van said and Reba held up her hand. "Van you are going to have to do it without me, Brock and I are headed to the courthouse to see if there is a way I can divorce John without his consent giving the circumstances." Van stepped up to her and hugged her. "It's about damn time Mrs. H" Van said and Reba laughed.

They arrived at the courthouse thirty minutes later and, to their luck, they were immediately helped. "Mrs. Gilbert, what are the circumstances that would allow us to grant you a divorce from your husband without his consent?" A divorce lawyer asked and Reba took a deep breath and began. "I had been married to John for two weeks when we got into an argument that ended with him getting violent and hitting me, causing me to faint from high blood pressure and sustain more injuries once I fell. Then shortly after that incident another occurred when I got an offer from one of the top real-estate agencies wanting me to go to work with them, but they didn't want John, only me. It led to another argument causing him to again beat me. I managed to get away and hide out at my ex-husband's and his soon to be ex-wife's house that I happen to own and let her pay rent to live there." Reba said and the lawyer raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Anyways the police were called and by the time they got there John had left, he has been on the run for three months, I do not want to stay married to a monster, and to top it all off I'm pregnant." Reba said finishing and the lawyer looked at her shocked. "Ma'm you mean to tell me you're pregnant with your husband's child?" he asked and Reba shook her head. "No, my ex-husband's" Reba said quietly. "That's a whole other long drawn out story that does tie in to this one, and I will be happy to fill you in while Reba regains her composure." Brock said and the lawyer listened as Brock told him every detail of how his and Reba's marriage fell apart not because of love, but because he had cheated and he led everything up to how she had become pregnant with his child. "Wow, that's some story." The lawyer said and Reba looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Mr. Tyler I just want to move on with my life, I don't want people calling me Mrs. Gilbert anymore." Reba said quietly and the lawyer nodded his head. "I will call the police and the hospital for records and information and I will present it to a judge and get back to you as soon as possible." Reba smiled and thanked him as her and Brock got up to leave.

They returned home only to be bombarded with questions from Kyra and Jake. "Mom, why did you go to the courthouse?" Kyra asked and Reba smiled. "Your father and I were seeing if there was a way for me to divorce John without his consent. We talked to a lawyer and he is going to review facts and evidence and then hand it off to a judge. We should be getting a call here in the next couple of days to let us know if it's possible." Reba said and Kyra nodded as did Jake. "That's good, I don't like the idea of you being married to that creep." Kyra said. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Jake asked and Reba laughed. Jake could always lighten a serious situation. "Have I told you you're my favorite?" Reba asked and Jake grinned. "We are going to have whatever your father feels like cooking because I'm exhausted and I'm going upstairs to take a bath." "How about I cook some spaghetti?" Brock asked and everyone nodded. "Good, now I will get that started while your mother takes a nice relaxing bath." Brock said and Reba kissed him gently and headed upstairs.

Reba had just sank down into the warm bubble bath when she heard a knock at her bathroom door. "Mom, it's me can I come in?" Kyra asked through the door. "Sure sweetheart" Reba said and Kyra entered the bathroom with an iPod dock and Reba's iPod. "I read that listening to classical music while pregnant is good for the baby; it helps to keep you relaxed. So I downloaded some Bach and Beethoven and a few other composers to your iPod, I know you like country, but this is great too." Kyra said as she hooked everything up and the soft music began to play. Reba smiled and looked at her daughter. "Have I told you you're my favorite?" Reba asked and Kyra laughed, knowing full well that she loved all of her children equally and unconditionally. "You just say that now, but soon Cheyenne will do something very you like towards Van such as smack him upside his head or force him to do a chore and then she will be your favorite, then when this cute little girl arrives, well all bets are off, there will be no competing then." Kyra quipped and Reba splashed some water on her and laughed. "There's no getting past you." Reba said and Kyra got up and left her mother to enjoy her bath.

Reba and Van walked through a beautiful Victorian style home as they showed it off to the couple behind them. They both looked to be in their thirties and Van wanted to smack the male upside the head for staring at Reba. It was all Dolly's fault for having her dress sassier. She was wearing tighter fitting black slacks with heels and a low cut purple vest that hugged her curves. It didn't help that the pregnancy's only side effects so far had been to give her cravings, morning sickness, and bigger boobs. "Sir while my partner shows your wife the lovely backyard and pool area allow me to show you the game room." Van said and the guy agreed to go with him while Reba smiled to her client and took her out to the backyard.

"As you can see Mrs. Lock the backyard is landscaped in the most current fashion and the pool has the beautiful rock waterfall at the end giving it a more natural look. There is also plenty of room to add either more plants or, if children are a possibility plenty of room for a tree house." Reba said and the woman smiled at her and made conversation with Reba.

Meanwhile Van had drug the client into the game room. "This is the pool table, there's the flat-screen TV, now I brought you in here to tell you to keep your eyes to yourself." Van said and the man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was yours, I mean she is obviously a little older, but hell I would go for her too with the way she looks. That body is something else." Mr. Lock said and Van made a face. "Mr. Lock she is my mother-in-law and I feel very protective towards her, she took me in when I was just a stupid teenager and got kicked out after my parents found out I got her daughter pregnant. She finished raising me and helped make me the man I am today, I feel as if she IS my mother so I would appreciate you eyeing only your own wife and not my mother." Van said and the man nodded his head, commented that he liked the game room and they went to join Reba and his wife in the backyard.

"Honey, I just love this house, I want to get it." She said to her husband as he and Van walked out. Van was pleased to note that his eyes were now glued to his wife. "I like it too and I think we will take it." He said to Reba, making sure to look her in the eye. "Great, we can just head back to my office an…." Reba felt her lunch disagreeing with her as a wave of nausea washed over her and she rushed for the bathroom. Van rushed after her as did the couple. When Reba came out of the bathroom Van looked at her sympathetically. "At least you're not getting sick every five minutes anymore." Van said and patted her back and handed her a piece of gum. Reba accepted it and then glared at him. "Van, I love you to death, but that's just like a man. What would you know about morning sickness?" Reba glared at him and the couple looked at her shocked. "Well I don't know much about being sick for months at a time but I remember having the stomach flu last winter and I did nothing but puke for a solid two days. It wasn't fun." Van said and Reba nodded her head. "Congratulations Mrs. Hart how far along are you? If you don't mind my asking." Mrs. Lock asked. "Thank you, I don't mind, I'm three months along." Reba said and the woman looked at her and nodded. "Wow, don't most women start showing around this time?" she asked and Reba smiled. The woman had mentioned wanting a family. "Some yes, but usually in the fourth month a bump becomes visible. I'm hoping this little girl will be like my other three and decide not to give me a bump until the end of my fifth month." Reba said and the woman smiled. "Why don't we head back to the office and get everything signed?" Reba suggested and the couple nodded.

As they were all walking out the door Reba's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Reba Hart" "It's Greg Tyler, the judge has agreed to see you and your ex-husband today and hear from both of you and a couple members of your family and she will make her decision, if she grants the divorce you can sign the papers right then and walk out a single woman. The meeting is in an hour and a half. I apologize for the short notice, but I know you want it done as soon as possible." "Thank you." Reba said and hung up. She turned to Van and the couple. "When we get back to my office Van will help you fill everything out, I have something important I have to attend to." Reba said looking at Van and he knew what it was for. "Do you need me too Mrs. H?" "No Van, I'll get Cheyenne, Kyra and Barbra Jean." Van nodded and off the couple climbed into their car and Reba climbed into Van's car with him. "Mrs. H, the judge will grant it." He said and Reba smiled. "I hope so Van, I really do. I want this behind me, I don't want to be his wife. I want..." Reba trailed off and Van smiled. "You want to be Mrs. H again, and by that I mean Mrs. Dr. Brock Hart." Van said and Reba nodded. "I think Mr. H wants that too." Van said and Reba felt butterflies fill her stomach, not because of the baby, but because she was nervous the judge would possibly turn her down….TBC


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 9

First off thanks to Reba-Brockfan for the idea for this very first paragraph here!

John paced his apartment, he wished his phone would hurry up and ring. "Her meeting with that damn judge is in half an hour!" he growled. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" "John, I did what you asked. I spoke to the judge. She will play the room and by the end of the meeting she will have made it to where Reba will not be allowed to divorce you." Sarah said and John smiled. "Good, so you gave her the money?" "Yes darling, I did. She is fully aware of the situation. You will not be getting divorce to Reba yet." Sarah said. "Good, good job." He said and hung up. "You won't erase me from your life that easily baby." He said to her picture.

Reba paced outside of the courtroom. "When can we go in? I want to get this whole mess over and done with." Reba said looking at Mr. Tyler. "In just a few minutes" he said. Reba nodded and Brock gently grabbed her hand. "Honey, please sit down. This is not good for your high blood pressure or the baby."Brock said and Reba smiled at him and sat down between him and Cheyenne. "Cheyenne, honey where are the kids?" Reba asked. "Oh, my friend Alyssa is looking after Elizabeth, Henry and baby Chris." She said and patted her mom's back. Reba nodded her head. She looked over at Kyra and Barbra Jean, who amazingly enough, wasn't wearing anything too flashy and was sitting quietly. "It's time" Mr. Tyler said and Reba took a deep breath and they all got up and entered the courtroom.

Twenty minutes later found Reba's blood pressure higher than it had been since right before John left. Reba watched as Judge Crawford, a very attractive blonde woman, kept making eyes at Brock. Reba's hormones were in overdrive and jealousy was beginning to run rampant. "Mrs. Gilbert, is something the matter?" Judge Crawford asked with a smile on her face. "I'll tell you exactly what's the matter your _honor_" Reba said sarcastically. "First I have asked you plenty of times already that I would like to be called Ms. Hart. Second, if you don't stop staring at my man we are going to have a serious problem peaches." Reba spat, her temper begging to flare. Brock looked at Mr. Tyler with worry and mouthed "Once the temper flares there's no stopping her." Mr. Tyler's eyes widened and he tried to change the subject quickly. "Your honor, you will have to forgive her. She is three months pregnant and hormones are beginning to affect her." He said and Reba glared at him, but for the moment, was able to think rationally enough to calm back down.

"Mrs. Gilbert, please approach the witness stand." The judge said and Reba's nostrils flared at the mention of her married name, but she did as she was asked. The judge had already spoken to Kyra, Cheyenne, and Barbra Jean briefly. Now she supposed it would be her and Brock's turn. With the informal hearing the telling nothing but the truth part was skipped and Reba just stepped into the stand. "How long were you married to John Gilbert before he beat you?" she asked. "Two weeks." Reba said quietly. "Now, how long were you married to John before you cheated on him with Dr. Hart?" The judge asked and winked at Brock. Reba felt her temper beginning to take control again. "Same time, two weeks." She stated firmly. "What a coincidence, you never thought that maybe he beat you because he knew you were committing infidelity?" the judge asked with a smile and that did it. Reba jumped to a standing position and got in the judge's face. "Now you listen to me you monkey's butt, I didn't cheat on him until after he beat me the first time. It just happened. Brock was there and he cared about me. I still cared about him. I had been doing my damndest to get over him since our divorce and I never fully ever could. Turns out he felt the same way. He saw I was hurting and he wanted to help." Reba screamed. The judge smirked. "I didn't know sex was a way of helping you get away from your abusive husband." She said. Reba's eyes turned a deep dark blue with rage. "How dare you, he loved me enough to help me try and forget his touch. What the hell kind of judge are you? Thinking you can just use some damn circumstantial crap-o-la on me thinking I'm a mo-ron! You're the mo-ron. You can't see that all I want is to put this behind me. You have been questioning my family over and over again. They have all given the same answers. I just want this to be over with. While you seem to be paying more attention as to what my boyfriend's eyes look like than to me!" Everyone stood eyes wide.

"It's clear your husband isn't the only one with the temper, and obviously, you are equally at fault for what's going on. Divorce not granted." The judge said and tapped her gavel. Brock saw the look in Reba's eyes and jumped and made it to her just before Reba lunged at the judge. "I will hold you in contempt if you do not stop. Court is adjourned." She said about to get up. Reba's eyes began to water and she started to feel light headed. "Honey please calm down. What about the baby?" Brock asked and Kyra was already up and headed for the judge. Yep, there would be court mandated therapy again after this. Kyra ran forward and grabbed the judge and punched her hard. "What you said is ridiculous and you damn well know it!" Kyra shouted, and the judge made the mistake of finally slipping. "Your mother is nothing but a two-bit whore. Just like John said." Everyone stopped and the room got quiet. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyra asked and got ready to blacken the judge's other eye. It was too late. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were up there as well. Cheyenne punched her as well and Barbra Jean lifted the petite woman off of the ground. "Nobody talks about my mommy like that." Cheyenne said and Kyra and Cheyenne were about to wail on her some more when security finally arrived. Mr. Tyler had gone to retrieve them and Brock had stood there holding Reba tight so she couldn't escape his grasp to go and his the judge as well. Reba looked at the judge's swollen eyes and smirked. "Good job girls. Now, the only way you could know what John said is if he paid you off." Reba said in a deadly tone and Judge Crawford got a guilty look on her face. "Brock let me go please. I promise I will not hit her. Security is here. By now they were holding Cheyenne, Kyra, Barbra Jean, and the Judge. Reba walked forward as Brock let her go and reached into the woman's robe. She dug around until she found a wadded up roll of bills. With a note from John.

Reba looked at Mr. Tyler. "I want another judge by this afternoon. One who will look at things fairly." He nodded and Security began to take the judge away for bribery charges.

Half an hour later found the entire family, magically, relieved from mandated court therapy due to the circumstances. There were no charges against them thanks to the judge's behavior, and a nice elderly man came to Reba as her judge. "When are you due?" he asked. "In seven months" Reba replied. He smiled. "You're glowing." He said Reba smiled at him. "I commend your courage in getting out of that relationship, and I wish you and your baby the best of luck. I reviewed the case briefly. I see no need for a hearing. Here are your divorce papers, signed and ready to go. You're a free woman." He said and Reba's eyes teared up. "Thank you" she said. The man smiled. "You remind me of my daughter. If you don't mind my asking boy or girl?" Reba smiled bigger "Girl" she said. He nodded his head. "I thought so." He turned to Brock. "Take care of her now." He said and walked off, and just like that, the Hart family was free to go, and Reba was single again. She breathed a sigh of relief as Brock took her hand and they walked out of the court.

Reba and Brock lay in bed that night as thoughts and worries consumed her. "Brock, how did he even know about the divorce proceedings?" Reba asked quietly. Not having a real answer he just moved behind her and held her tight in his arms. "This means he's somehow keeping a closer watch on me than I ever thought possible. This means he probably knows about the baby, and the entire situation." Reba said trying not to break down, she hated feeling weak. "Listen to me, I love you with all my heart, and I love our baby. The rest of this family loves you so much they can't stand it. Did you not see the way Cheyenne, Kyra and Barbra Jean wailed on the Judge?" He asked chuckling. Reba couldn't help but smile at that thought. "The only reason they got a hit in is because you had your arms around me and wouldn't let me at her." Reba grumbled. Brock kissed the crook of her neck and Reba shuddered. Despite today's events the guards were officially gone. They were currently short staffed and needed everyone they could spare out patrolling Houston. When Van had learned of that, plus the earlier events of the day, he had insisted that He, Cheyenne and the kids all move back in for the time being to help protect Reba. It was a full house again, and for that Reba was grateful. Kyra was staying with Barbra Jean and Henry right down the street to give Elizabeth and Chris their own room. "Honey, stop worrying. There is a loaded gun under our bed as well as one under Van and Cheyenne's. We will protect you and the baby." Brock said.

Reba suddenly giggled. "What?" Brock asked. "I was just thinking about the time Van heard me in the kitchen cleaning the oven and decided he could scare off who he thought was a burglar with a light saber." Reba said and Brock chuckled as well. Reba turned to face Brock and kissed him deeply. "Make love to me Brock" Reba whispered when the kiss was broken. "You sure you're up for that?" he asked gently. Reba nodded. "I feel safest in your arms, like nothing can touch me." Reba said smiling and Brock smiled back and leaned down and kissed her lightly at first. Reba moaned and opened her mouth to accept his tongue inside and shivered in delight when his tongue ran over her teeth. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her tank top and gently lifted it from her body, revealing her bra clad chest to him. He kissed her again and when they came up for air Reba managed to gasp "You should lock the door" Brock groaned but got up and did as she said. They couldn't take any chances. On his way back to the bed he removed his own shirt and pajama pants, leaving him in his boxers. Reba smirked and got on her knees in the bed to meet his lips for a lust filled kiss.

Brock's hands roamed the soft skin of her sides and hips and reached down and helped her out of her pants. He then began to trail kisses from her mouth, down her throat and over her chest. Reba moaned as he reached behind her and removed her bra. He pushed them back down on the bed with him on top and he continued his exploration of her chest. Reba gasped as she felt his mouth cover her breast and she pressed herself further into his mouth. Her hormones were on overdrive and thanks to his teasing kisses and touches she was already ready to burst. "Brock stop teasing me. I need you. Now." She said through heavy breaths and Brock removed her panties and his boxers quickly and then moved back up her body to capture her mouth and muffle her moan as she entered her. He set a slow, languid pace that only served to drive her crazier. She wrapped her legs around his waist in order to feel him deeper, and she tangled her hands in his hair as their tongues fought for control in her mouth. Reba arched herself further into him and broke the kiss long enough to moan "harder" into his ear. He obeyed and moved faster and harder inside her and she gripped the bed sheets for support as she felt her orgasm stirring inside of her. Brock could feel his own orgasm approaching and he once again sped up. Just as her body started to tremble he shoved his tongue into her mouth to muffle their cries as their orgasms erupted in unison and they rode out the waves of pleasure together.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms trying desperately to catch their breath. "That was amazing." Reba said as Brock chuckled and held her tighter. "No, you're amazing" he said and she giggled when he kissed her neck. Brock put his hand over her belly where their child was growing and smiled. Reba placed her hand over his and looked into his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "How well pregnancy suits you." He said and Reba raised her eyebrow. "Everything about you seems to glow from the inside out, it always amazes me how beautiful you look." He said and leaned down and kissed her stomach. Reba smiled, touched at his words. Knowing he would never say them in the presence of others because he would feel weaker and she would roll her eyes and call him corny. "When I saw you all those years ago in college, I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but you were dating Parker, and I Lori Ann." Brock shuddered at the memory. When you broke up with Parker I was so happy. Then shortly after you started dating Terry and working in his bar. I thought for sure I had blown it. Then one night we had both stayed late at the bar. I had been working it because Terry was sick, and I talked you into dancing with me after everyone else was gone. It took every ounce of courage I had to kiss you. The moment I did, I knew I had found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He said and Reba smiled at the memory. Brock had been rubbing soothing circles on her belly and Reba sighed. "I'm sure it won't be too long before I'm showing." Brock smiled, and just as they were about to fall asleep they heard the doorknob jiggle.

They sat upright when there was a small knock and Reba looked at like 'I told you so' "Who is it?" Reba asked quickly finding her pajamas and putting them back on, as did Brock. "Grandma it's me" They heard Elizabeth say. Reba noticed she sounded like she had been crying and she had Brock quickly straighten the bed back up as she went and opened the door. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked picking her up and shutting the door again. "I had a bad dream." She cried and Reba hugged her tight. "honey why didn't you go to Mommy and Daddy's room?" she asked and the little girl cried harder. "Because in my dream you and baby died." Reba's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her tighter. "Darlin I'm right here safe and sound and see so is the baby" Reba said patting her stomach with her free hand. Brock came over and kissed Elizabeth's head. "Let's get you back to bed." Reba said gently but Elizabeth clung tighter and shook her head. "Do you want to sleep with us?" Reba asked gently and the girl nodded her head and sniffled. Reba smiled and walked to the bed and laid her down between herself and Brock. Reba began to softly sing her granddaughter to sleep and Brock rubbed Elizabeth's back. Soon she was asleep and not long after her so was Reba.

Brock stared at the two. Reba had an arm wrapped protectively around Elizabeth as they slept. Brock smiled. Just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore she would prove he could. As he went to sleep that night he decided to take Cheyenne ring shopping with him tomorrow. He wanted to propose to Reba and get their lives completely back on track. The very last thing he did before falling asleep was pray for John to get caught and locked up for the rest of his life so his entire family could once again live in peace….TBC

REVIEWS? You know you want to hit that button!


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 10

_Brock stared at the two. Reba had an arm wrapped protectively around Elizabeth as they slept. Brock smiled. Just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore she would prove he could. As he went to sleep that night he decided to take Cheyenne ring shopping with him tomorrow. He wanted to propose to Reba and get their lives completely back on track. The very last thing he did before falling asleep was pray for John to get caught and locked up for the rest of his life so his entire family could once again live in peace….TBC_

As promised the very next day found Cheyenne and Brock at Terry's jewelry store ready to pick out Reba's engagement ring.

"Cheyenne! How's Mary?" Terry asked referring to Van. "He's doing great! He and my Mom are the top real-estate partners in Houston." Cheyenne said and Terry beamed and then looked to Brock. "Well hello Betty what brings you here with your lovely daughter?" He asked and Brock refrained from calling him a hobbit and opted for politeness. "We would like help picking out an engagement ring." Brock said and Terry looked at him confused. "Aren't you already married Betty?" "No, Barbra Jean and I are divorced; I'm asking Reba to marry me." Brock said and Terry's eyes widened. "You mean that peach of a woman is taking you back after everything you've done to her?" Terry asked astonished. Before Brock could lose his temper Cheyenne quickly stepped in. "Terry it's a long story, but you're a great family friend and so I think I should catch you up on the latest events as quickly as possible." Cheyenne said just as two more customers walked in. "Hold on Cheyenne I'll get my business partner out here to help them and we can go and talk in my office before we pick the ring out."

A few minutes later they were in Terry's office with his mouth hung open as Cheyenne explained the events of the past year. "So we basically learned about two weeks after she married him that he was a monster and wanted nothing more to hurt her. My Dad was the first to realize she was lying because he knew her better than anyone else. Dad's marriage to Barbra Jean was already practically over and when he offered her comfort from what was happening and his best to protect her they realized they had never really stopped loving each other. John disappeared and, as we found out recently, is somehow watching mom. We realized this yesterday when at the divorce proceedings the judge attacked mom and refused to grant the divorce and the beans were spilled that she had been paid off. However, we got a new judge and the man didn't even make us go back into the court room. He just handed mom the divorce papers. So, now Dad wants to remarry mom. Oh, and as the icing on the cake, they are having a baby. Mom's pregnant." Cheyenne finished. Terry's jaw was still on the ground from the mention of what John had done to Reba to put her in the hospital. He was just about ready to pick it up when Cheyenne mentioned the baby. "Way to go Betty!" Terry finally said smiling. "How far along is she?" "Reba is three and a half months. She isn't showing yet, but you can still tell just by looking at her. She is glowing from the inside out." Brock said and Terry smiled and stood up. "Let's pick that ring out shall we? I'm offering you a 30% discount today. I don't charge friends full price." Terry said and they walked back out of the office and to the jewelry counter.

"Alright so tell me what you're looking for in a ring." Terry said as they stood looking at the rings. "I want the ring to suit her. She is classy so I don't want anything really flashy. I want elegance and beauty." Brock said and Cheyenne smiled. "Almost sounds like you don't need me here Dad." Terry smiled. "These are all beautifully classic cut diamonds." Terry said bringing out a tray. Brock and Cheyenne looked over them and Cheyenne shook her head. "I don't think this is what Dad has in mind. They are gorgeous, but they don't scream MOM to me." Cheyenne said and Terry nodded and put the tray away. As he did Brock looked under the counter and his eyes were instantly drawn to a ring. "Could I see that one?" he asked and Terry smiled as did Cheyenne as Terry brought it out from behind the glass for Brock to look at. "Daddy, it's perfect." Cheyenne said and Brock nodded his head in agreement as he examined the sapphire diamond ring he had picked. The sapphire wasn't big, but it was by no means small either. It was a single and circle cut with a white gold band and on the band smaller regular diamonds were encrusted all the way around it. "Cheyenne you were the same size ring as your mother right?" Brock asked and Cheyenne nodded and took off her engagement ring and wedding band so her Dad could slip the ring on her finger to make sure it would fit. "Perfect" Terry said and Cheyenne handed Terry the ring back as Brock took something he had written out on a slip of paper. "I want this engraved on it please." Brock said and Terry unfolded the paper and looked at Brock. "It's a reference to a couple of things I have told her recently, and they mean a lot." Brock said and Terry nodded and smiled. "I can have this ready for you tomorrow." Terry said. "Tomorrow would be perfect." Brock said and took out his checkbook for the total. Terry got out a calculator and figured in the discount and looked at Brock and said "$1,900" Brock, surprisingly enough, didn't even bat an eye at the price. He just wrote the check and told Terry he would be back to pick it up tomorrow morning. In the meantime, he and Cheyenne had something else to plan.

The next day found Reba and Van sifting through paperwork in the office. Van still couldn't get over the clothes she was now wearing to work. Thanks to Dolly, she was no longer hiding her curves, but instead showing them off. Van was starting to get tired of all the looks the male coworkers were giving her as well as male clients. He had already nearly cost them three sales because of their leering eyes. The phone rang and Reba answered it. "Reba Hart" "Hey sweetheart, would you like to go to dinner with me this evening?" Brock asked. Reba smiled "I would love to, maybe I can get this fabulous son-in-law of ours to cover for me so I can leave a little early to get ready." Reba said and looked at Van. Van smiled and nodded. He knew exactly what was going on. Everyone in the family did in fact, with the exception of Barbra Jean; she would never be able to keep her mouth shut. "Alright, 6 is fine, I love you." Reba said and hung up. "Let's go grab our lunch Mrs. H" Van said and hopped up. Reba chuckled. Van was always hungry. They walked to the break room and opened the rather large refrigerator and got out their lunch kits. In Van's: two salami sandwiches a bag of potato chips and three cookies. In Reba's" four pickles, a turkey sandwich, Doritos and a Hershey's bar. To drink they both had Snapples. Van watched as Reba got a knife from a drawer and began cutting her pickles in half so she could put them on her sandwich. As she did two other male coworkers walked in and blatantly stared at her behind. Dolly walked in behind them, and it was just in time for Van to notice what the guys were doing and go off on them.

"Alright, that's it! I have kept my mouth shut about the way you guys around the office look at Mrs. H, but no more! It's one thing to admire a beautiful woman; it's another to stare at her like she is a piece of meat that you can get your hands on!" Van said and they guys looked guilty and Reba turned to face everyone with an expression of confusion written on her face, while Dolly tried not to laugh. "It's kind of hard not to look man, I mean, other than the hot body she is glowing." One of the guys said and Reba blushed violently as Van puffed up. "That's because she is pregnant!" Van shouted. "I better not ever catch you two staring at her like that again or else." Van said. The guys actually looked scared. Reba was too speechless to say anything. "Sorry Reba" The guys said and then quickly made their way out. As soon as they did Dolly busted out laughing. "Van you sure showed them." Dolly said and Van turned around suddenly looking worried. Dolly just waved him off and Reba brought her pickles to the table her and Van were sitting at. "Van you didn't have to yell at them!" Reba said finally and smacked him upside his head. "No your right Mrs. H, I should be yelling at you for wearing that!" Van said. Reba looked down at her black pencil skirt and form fitting blouse and then back at Van. "I mean you're pregnant for Pete's sake! You're not supposed to look hot!" Van wailed and Reba smacked him again. "You mo-ron what am I supposed to look like? An Umpa-Lumpa?" Reba asked and Van rubbed his head. "Now Reba take it easy on the boy, it's not good for your blood pressure. Besides he's only looking out for you." Dolly said as she filled her coffee cup. Reba nodded her head and sat down and to Van and Dolly's disgust she opened her sandwich and placed the pickles on it, as well as the chips and the Hershey bar before closing it and taking a satisfying bite.

Once Reba had swallowed she looked up at Dolly. "Can I leave early? Brock wants to take me out to dinner." Reba asked and Dolly nodded her head, she too knew the secret. "That's fine honey, have fun, and try to eat a little more normally at the restaurant." Dolly said and patted Reba on the back, who just laughed and took another huge bite out of her sandwich.

The second Reba arrived home she went upstairs to take a shower and dry her hair. Cheyenne had her part of the plan in motion. She knew her mom as open to wearing more revealing and figure hugging clothing now, but the problem was if Cheyenne suggested it she would know something was up. So she had enlisted in Elizabeth's help.

Just as Reba had wrapped a towel around herself she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Mom, it's me." Cheyenne said and opened the door holding baby Chris and Elizabeth ran in. "I know you are going out with Dad tonight, but can you watch Elizabeth for me for half an hour? I just need to run out and grab a couple of things from the house that I realized are missing and if I take her she is going to want to bring back all of her T-O-Y-S" Cheyenne spelled. "I would ask Kyra but it being summer she is already out with her friends as is Jake, and Barbra Jean took Henry for his annual doctor's checkup." Cheyenne said. Reba smiled down at her granddaughter as she towel dried her hair. "Of course I will." She said "Elizabeth do you want to help Grandma get ready to go out with Grandpa?" Reba asked and the girl nodded. "Thanks Mom, I will be back before you leave I promise." Cheyenne said and kissed Elizabeth goodbye. As Cheyenne left the house she smiled. She had told Elizabeth to suggest a dress Cheyenne had bought earlier that day and put in her closet for Reba to wear and she knew her little girl was smart enough to pull it off.

Elizabeth sat and watched as Reba quickly dried her hair and then put rollers in her hair so she would have big soft curls. Reba applied her makeup decided to go for a dark blue smokey eye look with lots of mascara to show off her blue eyes. She applied a light colored lip gloss that brought out the natural color of her lips and put on a hint of blush. "What do you think of my makeup?" Reba asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave her thumbs up. "Pretty Grandma, but what are you going to wear?" "I don't know yet sweetheart, let's go and pick it out." Reba said all she knew was Brock said to dress fancy. She picked two different dresses from her closet and Elizabeth shook her head at both of them. Then her face brightened. "I know what you can wear!" she squealed and drug Reba into what was once again Cheyenne and Van's room. They were going to make it the nursery, but that would have to be done once Van decided to stop being overprotective and moved back into his own house with Cheyenne and the grandchildren. Elizabeth rushed to Cheyenne's closet and opened the door. "I saw it this morning when mommy was deciding what to wear." She said and pointed to the dress. Reba pulled the dress out since Elizabeth couldn't reach it. It was definitely something Cheyenne would wear and it was clear Elizabeth had the same taste in clothing as her mom. It was a dark blue and had a plunging neckline with a slit up the side. There were criss-cross straps in the back, and other than that it was pretty much open back. "I don't know sweetie, this is a little too revealing plus it's mommy's not mine." Reba said. "Grandma you said I could help!" Elizabeth wailed and Reba immediately knew she would never hear the end of it if she didn't do something fast. "Okay, you're right. I will ask your mommy if I can wear it when she gets back." Reba said and Elizabeth jumped up and down excitedly.

When Cheyenne got back Reba had finished her hair, and she reluctantly asked to borrow the dress, of course Cheyenne said yes and Reba put the dress and matching heels on. Reba had to admit once it was on and she saw the entire thing it wasn't as revealing as she had though. The slit only went up about three inches above the knee and the neckline didn't plunge as low as she thought it had. The back was fine to begin with; she had worn a backless dress before already. Cheyenne and Elizabeth high fived and soon Brock came to pick Reba up, his breath taken away by her beauty.

Reba was speechless when she found out Brock had taken her to the nicest Italian restaurant in town, and keeping Dolly's advice in mind, she didn't eat anything weird. They both ordered Chicken Alfredo and enjoyed it to the last bite along with their sparkling juice. "Thank you Brock, this is exactly what I needed." Reba said as they waited for their dessert to come out. "There's no need to thank me, I wanted to have you all to myself, so it was actually rather selfish" Brock said and Reba giggled. The waitress returned with a piece of tiramisu that made Reba's mouth water. However Reba frowned because she knew she could only have just a couple of bite because of the espresso in it. "I've changed my mind, I hate being pregnant." Reba said and Brock chuckled. He fed her a couple of bites and then he put down the spoon and prepared himself for what he was going to do.

"Reba, I love you so much." Brock said looking into her eyes. "I love you too Brock." Reba said. Brock smiled and got up from his chair and walked over to hers and knelt down on one knee as he pulled a ring box from his suit. Reba's breath caught and the restaurant got quiet as all eyes were on them. "Reba Nell McKinney Hart, I fell in love with you when we were in college, we were young and crazy, and to this day you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You gave me three beautiful children, and we have another one on the way. Now I know the first time we got married ended badly because I was too stupid to fight for you. Then we got over the divorce and became friends again. I felt I had part of you back, then you married John and I was so sure I had lost you forever, then things happened and you came back to me. I know we can never be like we were before, but we can be better." Reba had tears in her eyes and Brock opened the ring box to reveal the sapphire diamond he had bought and Reba gasped. "It reminded me of your eyes" Brock took it out and read the engraving to her. "_Forever my Love, Fall into Me_, Forever Love is our song, because you have always waited on me and had faith in me and that's what the first part stands for. The second part means that my arms are wide open, and they will always be. I want you to know you can trust me, I will never be John, and I am not the man I once was. You can count on me to come through and never give up this time. So I am asking you, will you marry me again?" he finished. "Under two conditions" Reba said through tears. "The first being you mow the grass every Friday without complaint." Brock chuckled and nodded. "The second that we wait until after the baby is born. I don't want to be showing when we get married and I don't want to just throw the wedding together in a week and a half like we did last time." Reba said and Brock smiled and nodded. "Deal" he said "Then yes, I would love to marry you." Reba said.

Brock slipped the ring on Reba's left ring finger and stood up, bringing her out of the chair and with him as he did. Once they were both standing he gently took her face in his and kissed her gently, she responded immediately wrapping her arms around him as the restaurant broke out in applause. They paid the bill and held hands as they walked to the car. Brock helped her in and Reba admired her ring while Brock walked around to the driver's side. Once he was inside Reba grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him long and hard. When they pulled apart for air Reba whispered "You are so getting lucky tonight." Brock smiled and kissed her gently before starting the car. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realize John had been watching them the entire night and was shaking with rage. "Fuck you Brock Hart, she will never be yours, she will be mine again." He said as he watched the happy couple drive off. It would take a few months to get everything ready, but as soon as it was his and Sarah's plan would be put into action now that Reba was no longer being watched…TBC

**So other than the very end how did everyone like it? Ask yourselves this as well: What is John's plan, and will Reba's family be able to protect her and the baby?**


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

Ch. 11

Sarah had rushed over to John's apartment after immediately receiving his call. She knew better than to keep him waiting. "They are getting married." He stated with anger. Sarah nodded her head, and realized at that moment that John still loved Reba, but he could still love her too, right? "It's time to start planning everything. I want everything to go perfectly when the time comes." John stated and once again Sarah merely nodded as she sat down next to him and their plans began.

Everyone had been overjoyed to hear of the news of the upcoming wedding, and then shattered when they learned Reba wanted to wait until after the baby was born. Barbra Jean and Cheyenne did their best to make her change her mind, however in the end Reba's stubbornness prevailed and she got what she wanted.

Time had begun to pass faster for the Hart/Montgomery family. A month after the engagement Reba convinced Cheyenne and Van to officially move back into their own home. After all, they needed to start thinking about the nursery. However that didn't stop Van and Cheyenne from frequently dropping in on them, Van's excuse was always work, or Cheyenne's inability to cook. Cheyenne however, always stated she was just checking in. Soon Reba found herself to be six months pregnant, and her flat stomach now showed a sizable bump. Summer had ended and Kyra was back in her dorm in college and Jake had stared another year of high school, which had Reba missing her children more so than usual and to make matters worse hormones were in overdrive, which meant mood swings, and above all else….jealousy….

Reba was on her lunch break and she had decided to take the initiative to go and surprise Brock in his dental office. She made her way down the hall, smiling at the people she passed who all moved out of her way once they saw the bump in her stomach. Reba reached his office and opened the doors to find his waiting room empty and his receptionist twirling her long, blonde hair. She was obviously new and she was young and she was tall, and over all gorgeous. Reba felt her blood beginning to boil but quickly reminded herself that Brock wasn't the man he once was and she needed to trust him. She saw Brock come out of his office and smile at the girl. She was just hidden from his view and she decided to stay that way for a moment.

"Dr. Hart, would you like to have lunch with me?" The girl said with a flirtatious smile and Reba gritted her teeth. "Stephanie, I'm engaged and that's not an appropriate thing for us to be doing together." Brock said. Stephanie walked closer to him and put her hand on his chest and looked at him seductively. "I won't tell if you won't." She said and leaned forward and kissed him. Reba's temper boiled over and she stepped forward. "So that's what you do on your lunch break, and here I thought that we could have a nice lunch together since I had to leave early this morning to get ready for an open house. Well I can see I have interrupted something. Don't bother coming home Brock." Reba said and took the ring off of her finger and tossed it at him and turned and marched out of the office. Brock stood there stunned at the events that had just unfolded. When Stephanie had kissed him he had been too shocked at her forward behavior to do anything but stand there, he was just about to push her away when Reba came out of nowhere. Brock shook his head and picked up her ring. "Stephanie, I told you over and over again that I'm not interested and you just crossed the line. I'm through warning you. You're fired." He said and he immediately ran after Reba. He knew that if he took the stairs he could probably still catch her before she got into her car. However, he was wrong. Her car was nowhere in sight in the parking lot when he got there.

Reba drove quickly down the highway, tears blurring her vision. He had acted like he didn't want his slut of a receptionist at first, then he turned right back around and let her kiss him. Reba picked up her cell phone and called Van. "Van, I don't feel well, I'm not coming back into work today tell Dolly for me." Reba said. "Mrs. H are you alright?" Van asked concerned, she sounded like she was crying. "I'm fine Van, just tired and nauseous." She lied and hung up and drove home. Once in the house she locked all the doors. She was working her way towards the stairs when she heard the lock to the back door turn and the door open. "Reba, honey, we need to talk." Brock said and Reba turned and marched into the kitchen.

"I told you not to come home, in fact, this isn't your home anymore, I want you out." Reba said through gritted teeth and Brock's heart broke when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Listen to me, what you saw.." Reba cut him off. "I know perfectly well what I saw, she kissed you and you didn't pull away!" Reba yelled and Brock moved forward until he was standing in front of her. "Listen to me Reba.." This time she slapped him hard across the face. Brock was stunned by her action and Reba was in tears. "Damn you, I can't believe I let you back in thinking this time would be different." She said through her tears as she held her stinging hand. She broke down and started pounding his chest and Brock knew that now was his chance. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter and got a cold wet rag an wrapped it around her stinging hand, ignoring the own sting in his cheek. "I fired her Reba." Brock said softly and Reba looked at him through blurry eyes. "I thought she had a crush and I passed it off because she was good at her job. Today she became even more forward and the reason I didn't pull away immediately was because I was too shocked at her actions to do so. I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you, not after everything I went through to get you back." Brock said and Reba saw the honesty in his eyes and she nodded her head and wiped her eyes, ridding them of the last of her tears. "I'm sorry Brock, I saw your shocked expression but hormones wouldn't let me think straight." Reba said and she gasped as she looked at his cheek.

It was extremely red with her handprint and she quickly removed the rag from around her own hand and put it over his cheek. "Brock I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I hit you that hard." Reba said. Brock shook his head and smiled. "I'll live, and besides you've hit me way harder than that. Remember when you hit me in the stomach with the rubber baby?" He asked and Reba laughed and nodded. "Then there was the time you punched me right in the stomach after we found out what we owed the IRS. I had a bruise for a month." He said jokingly and Reba laughed harder. "I guess I'm the abusive one in this relationship." Reba said quietly and Brock shook his head. "Don't ever talk like that."Reba nodded and smiled, knowing a sure fire way to get him to laugh. "Well you've deserved every lick I've ever given you ya mo-ron" she said and Brock laughed at her use of that word. No matter how many times she said it he still loved hearing it because it was so uniquely Reba. Brock kissed her mouth gently and helped her off of the counter. "What do you say I fix us some lunch?" Brock asked and Reba nodded, her eyes lighting up at the mention of food. Brock laughed and hugged her close.

Soon they found themselves eating the roast beef sandwiches Brock had made and having a conversation about the nursery. "What kind of theme do you want?" Brock asked her and Reba smiled "Fairies" she said simply and Brock nodded his head. "That would be perfect for out little girl. He said and put his hand on Reba's tummy just in time for her to kick. Reba and Brock looked at each other in amazement. This little one had been stubborn and had only kicked once or twice before, and always when Reba was at the office so Brock hadn't gotten to feel yet. "I think she likes the suggestion." Reba said and giggled. Brock's smile grew wider as they felt her kick again and he stood up and picked Reba up and twirled her around. When he sat her down Reba looked down at the heels she was wearing and she smiled. Her bump wasn't near big enough yet to block the view of her feet but she knew it soon would be. "Four more months" Reba said, placing her hand on her stomach and Brock nodded and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her. "We can go shopping for paint and stenciling tomorrow if you want." Brock said and Reba smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She said and kissed Brock deeply.

Reba gave Brock a naughty smirk and kissed Brock again and led him into the living room where she pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. "We have the house all to ourselves; no one is due home for at least another two hours." She whispered in his ear and captured his lips with hers. "I like the way you think." Brock said in between kisses. However, before things could go any further Brock pulled her ring out of his picket and slipped it back on her finger where it belonged. "That's more like it." He said and Reba grinned and lifted Brock's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Brock pushed Reba's skirt further up her thighs and then cupped her behind causing her to moan loudly. He then unbuttoned her black blouse and removed it to reveal a matching black lace bra. He began nipping at her cleavage. Reba moaned again and kissed him hard on the mouth. Brock pulled both straps of her bra down and then cupped the lace clad flesh sending a shiver down Reba's spine. Reba removed her mouth from his and trailed kisses down her neck and began kissing her way back up.

Van had gotten permission from Dolly to leave work early in order to check on his mother-in-law and he came up the front porch and to the door only to find it locked. So he dug in his pocket and unlocked the door and opened it…

Reba and Brock were so into each other they didn't hear the lock turn or the door open. Brock moved one hand from her lace clad breast back down to her bottom as Reba traced her tongue over his mouth delicately. Van stood in the doorway and watched in shock as Brock squeezed Reba's lace clad breast and she moaned. Brock parted his lips and Reba dipped her tongue inside, running it over the roof of his mouth and over his teeth before tangling her tongue with his and closing her mouth in on his. Van found his voice and quickly covered his eyes. "OH MY GOD!" Van screamed and Brock and Reba jumped apart immediately. Reba's entire face matched the color of her hair as she fixed her bra straps, pushed her skirt back down and quickly put her blouse back on. Brock had retrieved his shirt and put it on and then they both turned to Van who still had his eyes covered. "Van what the hell are you doing here?" Reba screeched and walked up to him, uncovering his eyes and smacking his head as hard as she could. Upon seeing her The memory of her with nothing covering her upper half but her bra flashed through his mind and Van shut his eyes again an rubbed his head. "You…you…sounded upset when you told me you were taking the rest of the day off and I got worried so I finished up things as fast as I could and I asked Dolly if I could leave to come and check on you. You said you didn't feel well and I was worried about you and the baby. I will never care again I swear!" Van wailed and Reba's look softened. Van was only looking out for her. "I'm sorry Van, Brock and I got in a fight and I came home because I was upset…he followed me and apologized I didn't mean to worry you." Reba said and Van opened his eyes again and hugged her.

Van glared at Brock and said "She's hormonal, stop upsetting her, and next time, please I beg of you, take it to the bedroom." Van pleaded and Brock couldn't help but laugh. Van looked back at Reba and mumbled "now I know why every male client, and every male in the office can't keep his eyes off of you." Reba glared at Van "What did you say?" It was Van's turn to blush. "Nothing" he said and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll let you to get back to…BOW CHICKA BOW BOW…now." He said and turned and left. He shut the door behind him after locking it and Reba stared at Brock. "Don't look at me Red, you're the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself." He said and Reba blushed again. "I'm going to go and take a bath." She said and Brock came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Reba shivered and took his hand and led him upstairs.

In a deserted warehouse in downtown Houston Sarah and John stood side by side. "It's perfect, there are crates everywhere which will make it difficult to escape, and to top it all off, no one will ever find us here, ever." John said and laughed. Sarah looked up at him and smiled as best she could. Just yesterday she had helped Reba pick out baby clothing, and now, she was plotting the demise of her family. She knew that John intended to kill Brock, and she knew that he wanted Reba to be forced to watch him do it. However, even she was in the dark on the plans he had for the rest of the family, and for Reba and the unborn baby. Sarah's stomach felt uneasy as she looked at the torture instruments John had laid out before them, all were designed for a slow and painful death, and after spending so much time with Reba she was beginning to believe she didn't deserve any of this, however, she knew turning against John now would only serve as her death sentence, and she needed to look after herself above everyone else, even someone as nice as Reba, and an innocent unborn child….right?...TBC…

REVIEWS ARE MOST DEFINITELY APPRECIATED FOR MY SELF ESTEEM AND MOTIVATION!


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

SO LIFE HAS TOTALLY GOTTEN IN THE WAY AND I APOLIGIZE GREATLY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I AM TRYING TO RECTIFY THAT SITUATION NOW. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BUT I HAD TO END IT WHERE I DID.

_In a deserted warehouse in downtown Houston Sarah and John stood side by side. "It's perfect, there are crates everywhere which will make it difficult to escape, and to top it all off, no one will ever find us here, ever." John said and laughed. Sarah looked up at him and smiled as best she could. Just yesterday she had helped Reba pick out baby clothing, and now, she was plotting the demise of her family. She knew that John intended to kill Brock, and she knew that he wanted Reba to be forced to watch him do it. However, even she was in the dark on the plans he had for the rest of the family, and for Reba and the unborn baby. Sarah's stomach felt uneasy as she looked at the torture instruments John had laid out before them, all were designed for a slow and painful death, and after spending so much time with Reba she was beginning to believe she didn't deserve any of this, however, she knew turning against John now would only serve as her death sentence, and she needed to look after herself above everyone else, even someone as nice as Reba, and an innocent unborn child….right?..._

Ch. 12

Reba was in the kitchen cooking a late breakfast for Brock after seeing Jake off to school and taking a nap herself. She heard a knock on the door and turned to see Sarah standing there waving. Reba motioned for her to come in and turned back to the eggs. "Reba, let me do that you're eight months pregnant! You should be off of your feet!" Sarah said and Reba gratefully handed her the spoon and waddled over to a chair to sit down. Time had flown by fast and she couldn't believe that she was only one month awa from her due date.

Sarah watched Reba out of the corner of her eye and felt guiltier than ever. For the past week John had been busier than ever in the old warehouse setting things up. He was growing more and more anxious and she had the feeling that John wouldn't be able to wait as long as he had intended to take Reba. "Sarah are you alright? You look troubled." Reba asked and Sarah quickly nodded her head and smiled. "I'm fine, just thinking about work. I've been busy lately. That's all." Sarah explained and Reba nodded her head in acceptance. Sarah turned the fire off the eggs while mentally scolding herself for allowing herself to get so close to Reba. She knew the time was coming and no matter how nice Reba seemed. She had to remember that she had hurt John bad enough to send him off the deep end. At least that's what she had told herself recently.

Brock walked into the kitchen and waved at Sarah. Then he went over and kissed Reba good morning. "Brock you look tired." Sarah commented. Brock nodded and Reba looked guilty. "She had cravings" Brock explained and Sarah giggled. She set Brock's breakfast down in front of him and felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw that it was from John. "Listen you two, have a great breakfast, and Brock, don't let her overdue it. Work calls" she said waving her phone and heading out the door. "How's my two favorite girls doing this morning?" Brock asked as he dug into his eggs. "Well she's as active as ever. She's been kicking all morning, which makes for a very tired mommy." Reba said and Brock kissed her forehead and patted her tummy. "You be good for mommy, she's tired." Brock said to her stomach and Reba laughed as the baby kicked in defiance. "Like mother like daughter" Brock mumbled as he returned to his breakfast.

Sarah had made it back into her home before she called John back. "I'm sorry I was over there and I couldn't answer in front of them. Go ahead." She told John. Then her face began to pale considerably as she listened to the instructions John gave her. "Yes, I understand. I'll get right on it." Sarah said and hung up. Then with a trembling hands she walked upstairs to get ready. She couldn't defy John, he'd said he needed her.

Brock and Reba spent the entire day together shopping and getting ready for the baby's arrival. Reba was excited to become a mom again, and was even more thrilled to have Brock by her side. Brock had carried her in and sat her on the couch after a long day and they sat quietly talking. "I know I will be at work most likely when the baby comes. IF that happens please, please call me and I will be over there as soon as I can." Brock said and Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock when have I ever NOT contacted you? The problem is that with two out of three of our children you were on the golf course or stuck in traffic." Reba said glaring at him and Brock chuckled. " I take full responsibility for the golf course situation. I thought it would be hours before you had the baby and that I had time to finish my last two holes. How was I supposed to know that Jake wouldn't be as stubborn as Kyra?" As for Cheyenne, I made it just in time to see you deliver her, I just wasn't able to hold your hand through everything because of the traffic." Reba smiled and shook her head. "I know" Suddenly Reba and Brock both felt a hand over their mouth. They tried to struggle, but it was no use. The hand contained a chloroform filled rag and they were both soon unconscious.

Van had been on his way up the sidewalk to ask his in-laws out to dinner when he heard the muffled screams. He ran quickly to the front door and swung it open, entering the house just in time to see the back door close and two hooded figures. One carrying Reba, the other dragging Brock. Van ran to the back door in time to see a van door shut and begin to screech away. Van ran back out to his car and began trying to follow the van while calling the police. "My name is Van Montgomery, my mother in law and father in law have just been kidnapped. I think it was Reba's ex-husband." Van said frantically. At the mention of the name Montgomery, and Reba the police were on alert, still aware of the possible dangers that had been threatening the family. "I'm following the van now, you have to hurry!" Van screeched and the police officer on the other side tried in vain to calm him down. It was no use, Van had already hung up the phone and was dialing Cheyenne's cell phone.

John noticed the car following behind them and he quickly turned onto a busier street and sped up, effectively losing their follower for the moment. "You did great honey" John said turning to Sarah. She smiled weakly at him and wondered if Van would be able to continue to follow them. Soon they were on the outer skirts of Houston and they had pulled up to the warehouse John had made use of. "Help me get them inside." John demanded and Sarah got out to help him.

Reba opened her eyes slightly only to be hit with a headache the chloroform had given her. "Oh God, what's happening?" Reba thought tears beginning to stream down her face. She knew it had something to do with John. "Oh God! The baby!" She tried to reach down to feel her stomach, but she noticed her hands were tied behind her back. She opened her eyes wider to see Brock sitting across from her still unconscious. She opened her mouth to call to him when a hand slapped her hard across the face. Reba's eyes watered from the pain and she looked up to see John standing over her. "I told you I would have my revenge on you. I told you that when you got comfortable I would be back. I might have been able to forgive you for everything you've done, but that's not possible, especially since I figured out that you cheated on me while we were married. You're nothing but a filthy whore." He spat and Reba glared at him. "Here's what I'm going to do. First I'm going to let you watch me kill Brock. Then I'm going to torture you and that unborn heathen." John growled and Reba started to cry. "Please John no, I'll come back to you. We can get remarried and I swear I will never defy you or do anything to displease you again. Just please don't hurt my family!" Reba begged and John slapped her again. Reba tasted blood in her mouth.

"Not this time. Honey, come here." John called and Sarah reluctantly stepped forward. Reba gasped at the sight of her. "I thought you were my friend! You're the one who's been telling him all about my life. Can't you see what a monster he is? You think he won't do the same thing to you that he did to me?" Reba cried. Sarah just shook her head and drew a knife out from under her shirt and handed it to John. "Thank you my darling." He said and kissed her. He walked over to Brock, who was just beginning to wake up, and punched him hard in the gut. Brock cried out now fully awake. "You took her from me, and now you're going to pay." John said and raised the knife to Brock's throat. "Pay slowly that is" John added and lowered the knife for the moment. Choosing instead to break Brock's left index finger. Brock did his best not to cry out and Reba screamed. "Damn it John stop! I swear I'll give you anything you want just leave Brock alone!" She felt her blood pressure rising and she knew she would pass out soon and endanger the baby if she wasn't careful. John turned back to her and instead of slapping her again he punched her in the stomach. Reba cried out in agony and Brock struggled to break free while Sarah stood in stunned silence.

Reba had been right. He would only do the same thing to her that he did to Reba. Sarah looked over at Reba and her eyes grew wide when she saw a puddle of water around her. The punch had caused Reba's water to break. The baby was innocent in everything and that was Sarah's last straw. She had to help, even if she died trying. Now that John's back was turned towards Brock again Sarah ran over and quietly cut Reba's ropes off of her hands and handed her the knife. Sarah retrieved her gun from its hiding place and walked up behind John. "You think I didn't see what you did?" He hissed and before Sarah could fire he hit her hard enough to knock her to the ground and to knock her gun out of her reach. "You bitch, you were supposed to help me. Now, I will have to kill you too." He said as he pulled his own gun and aimed it. Reba tried crawling over to Brock but she was hit by a hard contraction and she fell to her knees at Brock's feet. "The baby's going to come soon Brock" she whispered and managed to crawl around behind Brock and start to free his bonds as another contraction hit, and out of the corner of her eye she saw John fire his gun at Sarah….TBC .


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

ONCE AGAIN THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BUT THERE'S A LOT GOING ON LOL ENJOY!

_. "The baby's going to come soon Brock" she whispered and managed to crawl around behind Brock and start to free his bonds as another contraction hit, and out of the corner of her eye she saw John fire his gun at Sarah…._

Ch. 13

Reba looked over and tears streamed down her face. Sarah had freed her, and now She lay dying on the floor. Brock managed to get his hands free and he jumped up and attacked John, knocking the gun out of his hand. Reba doubled over in pain, praying for the contraction to go away. "Please God, not yet" she whispered.

"You can just go to hell" Brock said as he punched John again, but John had the upper hand, given the fact that Brock was dizzy from the cholorform and in pain. John managed to throw Brock down and step on his chest. Reba heard his ribs cracking and she cried out as Brock did. Seeing John's gun across the room she began crawling forward as another contraction hit. She hissed in pain but moved forward until she had reached John's gun and had a hold of it. Reba turned on her side and aimed the gun. "If you don't get off of him I swear I'll kill you." Reba said harshly. John turned from Brock and laughed. "Go ahead sweetheart, you don't have the guts. He turned back towards Brock and lifted his foot high, preparing to stomp on Brock's windpipe.

*BANG* *BANG* Two shots were fired, one to John's head, and one three inches left of the heart. John fell to the ground dead.

Startled, Reba looked over to see that the second shot in the chest had come from Sarah, she had crawled _to_ her gun and fired. "I'm so sorry Reba, please know you were the greatest woman I've ever known, and my closest friend." Sarah whispered before she inhaled for the last time and the gun went limp in her hand.Reba's eyes filled with tears at the sight. Another contraction hit and she cried out in pain. "Brock what are we going to do?" She cried out. Brock crawled to her, ignoring the pain in his ribs and finger. "Everything is going to be alright_"_ Brock assured her. To their relief they heard the door to the warehouse slam open, and sirens on the way. "Mrs. H, Mr. H!" Reba smiled and shouted "Van we're in here! Hurry! I'm in labor and Brock's hurt!"

Soon Van found his way to both of them. "Thank God you guys are alright!" Van said with tears in his eyes. Another contraction hit Reba and Van leaned down and picked her up. "The ambulences should have just arrived. I'm going to carry you out and send others in here for Mr. H." Van said and Reba nodded and clinged to Van. Van ran her out the door to one of the ambulences that just pulled up. One of the officers in one of the cars got out and rushed towards them and Reba managed to speak before Van could. "John's dead, Sarah and I shot him. Sarah didn't make it, Brock's inside I'm in la.." another contraction hit, the officers took off into the building and the paramedics got Reba on the bed and in the vehicle. Van got in beside her and soon they were off to the hospital.

One of the paramedics examined her and shook his head. "She's going to have this baby before we get to the hospital. I can see the head." The woman said and Van started to freak out. "She can't have the baby here! Mr. H isn't here and I'm not prepared to watch my mother in law deliver my new sister in law!" Van wailed and Reba grabbed him by the shirt coller and pulled him close to her face. "Listen up Van, I can hear Brock in the ambulence behind us, I need you to help me. Now GROW A PAIR" she screeched as another contraction hit. Van quickly grabbed her hand and the lady looked at her. "My name is Lisa, now Ms. Hart I need you to PUSH with the next contraction." No sooner had the woman said that then the next contraction hit and Reba did as she said. Van held her hand tight and counted to ten for her."Head's out, shoulders are coming, I need a big push!" Reba pushed again and the baby's shoulders were freed. "One more Ms. Hart!" Reba held Van's hand as tight as she could and Van became worried for his circulation. She scried out as she pushed one last time and her baby girl was delivered.

Reba flopped down and cried with relief as she heard the baby begin to cry. The paramedic tied off the cord and then looked at Van as they pulled into the hospital. "Would you like to cutt he cord?" Lisa asked and Van looked at Reba. "Go ahead Van." Reba said weakly and Van took the scissors from her hand and cut the cord. Van had tears in his eyes as the paramedic wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Reba as they opened the doors to the ambulence and Reba passed out from exhaustion.

Reba awoke to bright lights and the sound of her newborn baby girl crying. Reba sat up in the hospital bed and looked over to see Cheyenne, Jake and Van in the room as well as a doctor holding her baby. "Who are you?" Reba asked. "I'm Dr. Fields You're doctor happens to be on vacation." He explained and Reba nodded her head. "The baby has been looked over by a pediatrician and she is healthy." The Dr. said handing Reba her baby. "How long was I out?" Reba asked "A couple of hours." The Dr. informed her. The baby had stopped crying when Reba took her. Reba's eyes grew wide "How's Brock?" she asked frantically. "He's fine mom" Cheyene said and came and stood by her bed. "He has several broken ribs and a broken finger. He's sleeping right now, Barbra Jean and Kyra are with kids are at my friend Stacy's for the night." Cheyenne added. Reba nodded her head in relief.

"Ms. Hart the police want to take your statement as soon as you're ready." The Dr. said and Reba nodded her head as Van and Jake came to hug Reba and look at the baby. "Mom, are you still naming her the same thing?" Jake asked and Reba smiled at Jake and nodded her head. "Your father would kill me if I didn't." Reba said and she looked at the Dr. who had the birth certificate information on her pad and ready to fill out. "Her name is Reba Michelle Hart." Reba said and the Dr. smiled and wrote it down. "I'll speak to the police after I feed her and she goes back to sleep." Reba said and Dr. Fields nodded her head and left the room to inform the police.

Reba kissed her baby's forehead and laughed. She had a head full of red hair, and bright blue eyes. "Hey little Red." Van said lovingly and kissed her forehead. Reba smiled and held her child closer. She couldn't wait to show Brock their little girl….TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Fall Into Me

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING: Reba/Brock

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Sad isn't it?

SUMMARY: _I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me _

Reba is lost, hurt and scared. So who is the one person she can count on to bring her back to herself? Brock. The problem: Now he is the other man, and she the other woman.

So, here is the final chapter of fall into me. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported me throughout this story! I can't believe I've gotten over 50 reviews! I dedicate this last chapter to Reba-Brockfan for the messages she has sent me and the ideas she has inspired!

"_Her name is Reba Michelle Hart." Reba said and the Dr. smiled and wrote it down. "I'll speak to the police after I feed her and she goes back to sleep." Reba said and Dr. Fields nodded her head and left the room to inform the police. Reba kissed her baby's forehead and laughed. She had a head full of red hair, and bright blue eyes. "Hey little Red." Van said lovingly and kissed her forehead. Reba smiled and held her child closer. She couldn't wait to show Brock their little girl….TBC _

Ch. 14: Final

It was five months to the day of the birth of their baby girl and things were as normal as could be in the Hart household….well…. almost.

"No! They are going to ride white ponies down the aisle in their outdoor ceremony, and then release a dove over a cliff after they say I do!" Barbra Jean said and Cheyenne countered "No, they are having the wedding in a church and Van is going to walk Mom down the aisle." Cheyenne countered and Reba stood in the kitchen holding the baby along with Brock, Kyra, Elizabeth, Jake and Van. "How much longer are you going to let them argue before stepping in Mrs. H?" Van asked though this mouthful of food and Reba made a disgusted face. She looked down at her baby girl. She had just fed her. She kissed her forehead and handed her to Brock. "I'm going to go and put out the fire" Reba said and he nodded.

Reba walked into the living room and whistled as loud as she could. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean stopped arguing and turned to look at her shocked. "Now, there's a sleeping baby in there and the first one who wakes her up is going to have a very angry mama to deal with. Now, that being said, Barbra Jean, I am not riding a horse in a wedding dress, and Brock couldn't ride one if his life depended on it. Second, this is Houston, it's always hot. I am NOT having this wedding outside. Third, Once again, this is HOUSTON there are no cliffs to release a dove over, and I don't want to do it anyways! Now, this wedding will be planned the way I want it planned, and I told Cheyenne how that was going to be done. So Barbra Jean, if you really want to plan a wedding, I suggest you go back to your beanie babies and give them another wedding!" Barbra Jean looked insulted and stomped away and out the door. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Reba said as she watched her go and Cheyenne shook her head at her mother. "come on Mom, that was mean." Cheyenne said and Reba shrugged her shoulders. "it was either be mean or allow her to plan the wedding. Which, is a week away. Barbra Jean has been trying to change the plans since we started planning. I got tired of it." Reba explained and Cheyenne nodded. "Okay, well everything seems to be in order." Cheyenne said and Reba smiled. Her life was finally back on the right track.

Wedding Day

The day had finally arrived and Reba was on pins and needles. Much to her dismay, Van and Cheyenne didn't allow Brock to stay in the house. Despite his protests about helping to take care of the baby. Instead he stayed over at Van and Cheyenne's house while Cheyenne stayed there to help get her mom ready, of course Barbra Jean was there too.

"Cheyenne, I want to help do her makeup!" Barbra Jean whined and Cheyenne turned to face her. "Why don't you go get Elizabeth dressed and do her hair for me? She seems to like it better when you do it anyways. I promise, when it's time to put the dress on you can come help." Cheyenne said and as Barbra Jean left the room Kyra entered it. "I could really write a book you know. Parents married for twenty years, they divorce when my dad leaves her for his pregnant hygienist, at the same time my sister is pregnant and marrys her boyfriend. Mom gets remarried to a man who beats her, has an affair with Dad making her the other woman to the other woman and him the other man. Dad leaves hygienist to be with my mom again after he gets her pregnant, She goes under protection from her crazy husband and gets a court ordered divorce from him. Crazy ex-husband kidnaps my mom, by way of her new best friend who happened to be his accomplice, but turns against him at the last minute. Mom puts a bullet in the guy's head while her bullet hits his heart. She dies of a gunshot wound, mom goes into labor, five months later my parents remarry…..yep…sounds like a good soap opera….or a country song…" Reba turned to Kyra and glared at her. "this is supposed to be a happy day, and you ruin by being unpleasant."

"Mom, I'm only kidding. I love you and I'm happy for you." Kyra went over and picked her baby sister up out of the pin they had her in. "I just came to get her and dress her for you. Cheyenne won't screw up your hair or makeup. I also promise to try and keep Barbra Jean at bay until you're ready for her. She is taking her maid of honor duties waaaayy too seriously." Kyra said and Reba smiled. "Mom, if you don't hold still I'm going to mess up." Cheyenne said and Reba held still and let Cheyenne finish applying her fake eye lashes. Reba gasped when Cheyenne was done. She had a very light blue eyes shadow on to make her blue eyes pop, along with the fake lashes. Her lip gloss was a peach color, and over all her makeup looked very elegant. Her hair was down and in loose curls. "Looks like it's time to get you dressed." Cheyenne said and called Barbra Jean into the room. They helped her into her dress and Reba stood back to look in the mirror and gasped. The gown was figure hugging with a scoop neck , showing off a hint of cleavage and a low back. It went straight to the floor and had lace patterns on it with a light blue sash around her waist. "Well, we have the something blue, you're wearing Grandma's earrings as something old, now all we need is new and borrowed!" Cheyenne said and Reba smiled. "Well, I don't know about borrowed, but little red is new." Reba said and they all laughed. Barbra Jean pulled out a surprisingly elegant diamond necklace from behind her back and handed it to Reba. "Something borrowed" she said and Reba hugged her. "thanks, now you two get dressed right quick. Kyra is dressed already, and then we will be ready to go. The Brides maids and the flower girl all had simple, yet elegant light blue dresses on to match Reba's sash.

An hour later found them at the church, and ready to walk down the aisle. Brock was standing up front waiting on her with Jake by his side as his best man. Reverend Parks stood waiting on the ceremony to begin. Everyone they loved and cared about was in attendance. Even Dolly Majors was there. The music started and Henry started down the aisle as the ring bearer, followed by Elizabeth as the flower girl, then came Kyra, carrying her baby sister, then Cheyenne, then Barbra Jean.

The music changed and Reba clutched Van's arm. Everyone rose, and they slowly started walking down the aisle. Everyone was watching, yet the only pair of eyes that Reba noticed were the one's locked on hers. She smiled at Brock and before she knew it she was beside him. The ceremony became a blur until it came time for their vows and Reverend Parks announced the two had written their own vows. Brock started.

"I know the first time we did this I didn't hold up my end of the bargain, but I'm a changed man, and I promise that this time will be different. I won't be a monkey's butt and shut you out when all you want to do is spend time with me. I learned my lesson when I thought I lost you, when your life was endangered, and I realized that I really don't know how I would ever live without you. You're the mother of my children and the lover of my soul. This time I'm never letting you go. I love you Reba Nell, I love everything from your smile, to your temper, even your violent tendencies, I love all of you, and I thank you for giving me another chance." He finished and smiled.

Reba had tears in her eyes as she began. "Yeah, you done me wrong, but I forgave ya. I tried to replace you and I couldn't. You never gave my heart back when you left, and even through everything that's happened over the past several years I wouldn't change a thing, because it got us exactly where we are today, reunited and with a new baby. I love everything about you as well, even your fake tan. When I was lost, and hurt, and needed protection, you let me fall into you, so you could hold me up, and I thank you, for everything you've done. I love you Brock Enroll Hart."

Everyone seemed to be crying at that point. Even Kyra. The two exchanged rings and then to everyone's delight Reverend Parks said "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Reba smiled up and Brock and he leaned down and kissed her softly. Everyone cheered and before they could head out to the reception, Van insisted on a picture to document the moment. So Reverend Parks kindly stepped aside and the family gathered around the alter. Reba and Brock stood in the center and Kyra handed Reba the baby. They all looked up into the camera and smiled. The flash went off and the memory became set in stone. As they headed for the reception Reba watched her family and looked down at her sleeping daughter then up to her Husband. She kissed his mouth gently and whispered "everything's finally alright again. We're a family, the most dysfunctional in Houston no doubt, but a family never the less." And they were and remained.

FIN

THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY THAT IT'S ALMOST TOO MANY TO MENTION! I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY AND COMMENT ON IT. YOU LET ME INTO YOUR LIVES IN A WAY. I HOPE I ENDED IT WELL AND UP TO PAR. ONCE THE DANGER ELEMENT WAS OVER THERE WASN'T A POINT IN DRAWING IT OUT ANY LONGER. SO I THANK YOU ALL, YOUR REVIEWS KEPT ME GOING!


End file.
